Die Wiedergeburt von Centauri Prime
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Die Übersetzung meiner Story: The Rebirth of Centauri Prime auf Deutsch, Vielen Dank nochmal an Nalay, LondoxG'kar


**Die Wiedergeburt von Centauri Prime**

**Eine Babylon 5 Geschichte**

**Autor**: Djap

**Übersetzung**: Nalay

**Altersfreigabe**: R-NC17

**Disclaimer**: Die Serie und ihre Charaktere gehören JMS und ich schwöre feierlich, mit dieser

Geschichte kein Geld zu verdienen. Schade. ^^

**Widmung**: Für jeden deutschsprachigen Londo/G'kar Fan

**Genre**: Romantik, Spannung, Humor

**LANGUAGE**: Deutsch

…

**Prolog: Londos Geheimnis**

„Was wollt ihr bloß noch von uns? Wir sind doch schon eure Sklaven!" schrie Londo unter großen Schmerzen, während er das schreckliche, einäugige Etwas an seiner Schulter umklammert hielt.

„Wir wollen alles." Die Stimme des Drakh klang kalt und Vir zitterte. Er konnte nicht glauben was er gerade ungesehen beobachtet hatte. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Trotzdem ließ es endlich alle Teile des Puzzles an ihren richtigen Platz wandern, so schmerzhaft es auch zu beobachten war. Nun machte es endlich Sinn, warum Londo sich so stark von allem und jedem zurück gezogen hatte.

Die Sache wurde noch trauriger als Vir erkannte, dass er inzwischen seinem ehemaligen Mentor immer ähnlicher geworden war. Vir hatte nämlich geglaubt, er würde einen besseren Imperator als Londo abgeben. Deshalb hatte er sogar nach Beweisen gesucht, um den anderen Centauri loszuwerden. Nun musste Vir jedoch mit Schrecken feststellen, dass er seinem alten Freund gegenüber Unrecht getan hatte. Während dieser ganzen Zeit hatte Londo sie alle beschützt. Vir hätte sicherlich auch solch einen eigenen „Wächter" erhalten, wenn Londo sich nicht von ihm zurückgezogen hätte. Londo hatte mit allem was von ihm übrig war und was er noch tun konnte seine ganze Rasse geschützt.

Vir traf eine Entscheidung, denn sein ehemaliger Mentor hatte ihn gut ausgebildet. Es war Zeit zum Handeln und wenn er alles richtig verstanden hatte, musste dies sofort geschehen.

…

**1. Kapitel: Einsamkeit**

„Für heute ist der Unterricht beendet."

Über den Boden schlurften Füße, bis schließlich keiner von G'kars Schülern mehr übrig war. Normalerweise waren seine Unterrichtsstunden länger, aber heute fühlte sich der Narn irgendwie ruhelos. Er hatte so eine Vorahnung, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen würde. Es war nun inzwischen drei Jahre her, dass er Londo verlassen hatte. Damit hatte er eigentlich auch sein altes Leben hinter sich gelassen, aber irgendwie spürte er, dass dieser Prozess noch längst nicht abgeschlossen war.

Die menschlichen Telepathen liebten den Planeten sehr, der schnell ihr neues Zuhause geworden war. Sie kamen vor eineinhalb Jahren hier an und die Einheimischen hatten sie freundlich willkommen geheißen. Die kleine Gruppe der Einheimischen bestand größtenteils selbst aus Telepathen, so war es für die Menschen sehr einfach, sich in die dortigen Dorfgemeinschaften zu integrieren. Sie interessierten sich außerdem für G'kars Lehren und obwohl es ihn schmerzte dies zuzugeben, hörten sie ihm weitaus besser zu, als es seine eigene Rasse je getan hatte. Doch mittlerweile ermüdete ihn dies alles. In letzter Zeit spürte er sein Alter deutlicher als früher, was ihn die meiste Zeit über in eine ausgesprochen schlechte Stimmung versetzte.

So hatte er sich seinen Lebensabend ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt. Er wollte die letzten Jahre seines Lebens mit seinem Partner verbringen, nachdem er endlich all seine Verantwortung los geworden war und seinen Ruhestand genießen konnte.

Obwohl er seit sie auf dem Planeten angekommen waren einige flüchtige Eskapaden in fremden Betten erlebt hatte, vermisste er den einen und einzig wahren Partner, den er je gehabt hatte. Es war schon Ironie des Schicksals, dass er genau jene Person, die er am allermeisten in diesem Universum gehasst hatte, nun so schmerzlich vermisste. Selbst nach all den Jahren war es seltsam darüber nachzudenken, wie sie im Laufe der Zeit von Erzfeinden zu Ehepartnern geworden waren.

Es half G'kars Laune nicht besonders, genau über diese eine Sache nachzugrübeln. Deshalb erhob er sich mit einem Grunzen aus seiner Mediationsposition vom Boden und streckte seine Beine. Er spazierte aus der Höhle, die ihm als Klassenraum diente und schirmte seine Augen gegen die untergehende Sonne ab. Die Höhle befand sich am Ende eines Kliffs und G'kar musste von dort nur wenige Schritte gehen, um seinen Lieblingsaussichtspunkt zu erreichen.

Die Erde unter ihm hatte exakt die gleiche Farbe wie auf seiner Heimatwelt, aber die Farbe des Himmels schmälerte den Eindruck, da dieser leicht lilafarben war anstatt grün zu schimmern. G'kar hatte sich in den letzten Monaten daran gewöhnt und er vermisste Narn inzwischen nicht mehr so sehr wie früher. Sein Planet hatte sich nach den Bombardierungen mit Massebeschleunigern durch die Centauri zu sehr verändert, als dass er ihn überhaupt noch als Heimat wiedererkennen würde. Ein Besuch würde in ihm wahrscheinlich nur Depressionen und Nostalgie für längst vergangene Zeiten wachrufen.

Das einzige, was er aus seinem alten Leben wirklich vermisste, war Londo. Der Gedanke hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund. So sehr er auch bei seinem Partner sein wollte, konnte er sich doch nur zu gut an ihre letzte Unterhaltung erinnern, bevor er Centauri Prime verlassen hatte. Selbst nach all dieser Zeit waren die Worte in seiner Erinnerung noch gestochen scharf.

„Du wirst hier nicht mehr gebraucht.", hatte Londo gesagt. „Es ist besser für dich, wenn du gehst. Es ist für uns alle besser. Die Centauri müssen nun für sich selbst da sein." Delenn und Sheridan waren ebenfalls dort gewesen. Damals hatte G'kar nicht realisiert, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, das er mit Londo sprach. Sein Partner hatte ihm nämlich danach mehr als einmal jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm untersagt. Auch Sheridan und Delenn hatten mehrfach versucht vernünftig mit Londo zu reden, aber er wollte einfach nicht zuhören und ließ niemanden mehr an sich heran.

Londo hatte nicht ein einziges Mal zurück geblickt.

Das alles warf natürlich unweigerlich die Frage auf, ob Londo überhaupt jemals ehrlich mit seinen Gefühlen für G'kar gewesen war. Hatte er die Liebe des Narn wirklich einmal erwidert? Wenn ja, was war mit ihr geschehen? G'kar hatte gedacht, dass es keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen ihnen geben würde, nachdem er in Londos Kopf gewesen ist. Offensichtlich hatte er sich darin ebenfalls getäuscht. G'kar begann unbewusst mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

„Bei den Göttern! Du hast ja eine miserable Laune, G'kar." sagte Lyta und setzte sich neben ihn an den Rand des Kliffs.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf." zischte G'kar gefährlich leise ohne Lyta dabei anzuschauen. Das laute Auflachen seitens Lyta überraschte und verunsicherte ihn allerdings ein wenig.

„Ich muss deine Gedanken ganz sicher nicht lesen, um zu wissen, dass du in einer schlechten Stimmung bist, G'kar. Ich muss nur in dein Gesicht schauen und es spricht Bände." G'kar gab sich nicht die Blöße darauf zu antworten und beschränkte sich stattdessen darauf, einfach nur wütend dazusitzen. „Ist es noch immer wegen Londo? Nach all der Zeit?" erkundigte sich Lyta und Mitleid schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Warum interessiert dich das?" fragte G'kar wütend. Er wusste tief in seinem Inneren, dass er gemein und unvernünftig war, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich zu konstruktiverem Verhalten durchringen wenn es um Londo ging. Er hatte seit Jahren kein vernünftiges Wortgefecht mehr gehabt und das machte den Verlust seiner besseren Hälfte nur noch gravierender.

Lyta reagierte jedoch nicht auf G'kars Tonfall. „Es interessiert mich, weil du mein Freund bist, G'kar." erläuterte sie geduldig. „Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Ich mag es überhaupt nicht, dich so elend zu sehen."

„Da gibt es nichts, was du tun könntest. Da gibt es nichts, was irgendjemand tun könnte."

„Warum hast du nicht versucht mit ihm zu sprechen?"

„Er wollte mir einfach nicht zuhören."

„Ich meine nicht damals, als die Wunde noch frisch war, sondern ein oder zwei Jahre später, nachdem etwas Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Du hast keine Ahnung was auf Centauri Prime vorgeht. Nach allem was wir wissen, könnte Londo längst tot sein."

„Nein. Er ist am leben." G'kar klang schockiert darüber, dass sie so etwas Schreckliches überhaupt auszusprechen wagte.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

G'kar schwieg für eine lange Zeit bevor er schließlich seufzte. „Weil er mir erzählt hat, wie er sterben wird. Er erzählte mir, dass es eines Tages durch meine Hand geschehen würde."

„Wie kann er das wissen?"

„Weil er es in seinen Träumen gesehen hat. Ich habe es in seinem Kopf gesehen. Er glaubt fest daran."

„Warum hast du nicht versucht ihn zu kontaktieren? Aus Angst, dass du ihn töten könntest? Oder weil du Angst vor seiner Ablehnung hattest?"

G'kar antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage. Das verriet Lyta mehr über ihn, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, aber er war die ganze Situation so unendlich leid.

„Was wäre, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, dass Vir mich kontaktiert hat?"

„Warum sollte es mich interessieren, ob Mr. Cotto dich kontaktiert hat oder nicht? Wenn Londo nicht stark genug ist, mich selbst zu kontaktieren und er die Hilfe von so vielen anderen braucht..."

„Was ist, wenn das wirklich der Wahrheit entspricht, G'kar? Was ist, wenn Londo nichts mehr will als dich zu kontaktieren, aber ihn etwas mit aller Macht daran hindert? Etwas das er nicht kontrollieren kann? Jemand der IHN kontrolliert und er dir einfach nichts davon erzählen konnte?"

G'kars Kopf wirbelte schließlich zu ihr herum und der Narn starrte sie verwundert an. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Ich weiß nicht viel mehr als du, aber wenn du auch nur eine Sekunde lang annimmst, dass dies möglich sein könnte, dann sollten wir uns mit Mr. Cotto treffen, so wie er uns gebeten hat. Er sah blass, erschüttert und vollkommen ehrlich aus und ich konnte von ihm nichts außer tiefer Angst und Verzweiflung spüren. Selbst wenn du Londo nicht mehr helfen willst, kannst du deine Hilfe wirklich auch Vir verweigern? Dem Mann zu helfen, der alles riskiert hat, damit 2000 Narn in einer Zeit freikommen konnten, in der Londo nicht unser Verbündetet war?"

„Lyta, wenn das ein Trick ist..." fing G'kar an, aber die leichte Berührung an seiner Schulter und ihr ernster Blick ließen ihn verstummen. Er hatte einmal sein Bett mit ihr geteilt (obwohl, bei Lytas Persönlichkeit war es wohl eher anders herum gewesen) daher war diese einfache Intimität zwischen ihnen keine Überraschung. Er verspürte den üblichen Druck auf seinen Geist und mit einem leichten Seufzen erlaubte er die Verbindung zu Lytas Geist, um all das zu sehen und zu hören was sie ihm zu berichten hatte.

…

**2. Kapitel: Wandeln in der Vergangenheit**

„John, wir müssen reden."

Präsident John Sheridan kannte diesen Ton. Er wusste es besser als sich vor seiner Frau zu verstecken, auch wenn er den plötzlichen Drang dazu verspürte wegzulaufen. Er wurde einfach zu alt für das Ganze und der einzige Grund warum er noch arbeitete bestand darin, dass ihr Sohn David noch nicht alt genug war, um ihr Erbe anzutreten.

„Natürlich Delenn" sagte er schließlich ganz seinem Schicksal ergeben. Er deutet auf den zweiten Stuhl in seinem Büro und lehnte sich in seinem eigenen zurück, nachdem er sich von den Papieren losgerissen hatte an denen er gerade gearbeitet hatte.

Wie er gleich bemerkt hatte war Delenn auf einer Mission und ihr Gebaren machte das überdeutlich.

„John, erzähl mir bitte noch einmal ganz genau, was passiert ist, als du damals auf Babylon 4 die Zeitreise gemacht hast."

John wusste es besser als nach dem Grund zu fragen. Delenn würde ihm alles in ihrer Geschwindigkeit erklären und sie ließ sich niemals dabei von ihm hetzen. Stattdessen nickt er wortlos und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Stuhl. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Willst du alles wissen oder suchst du nach einer bestimmten Erinnerung?"

„Erzähl mir alles über unser Treffen mit Londo."

John folgte der Bitte so gut er konnte. Er berichtete Delenn über jedes Detail, an das er sich erinnern konnte, egal ob er es als wichtig oder unwichtig empfand. Über die Jahre hatte er gelernt, dass Delenn seine Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen viel besser sondieren konnte, als er selbst.

„Warum fragst du?" sagte er, als er mit seiner Erzählung geendet hatte.

„Ich habe gerade eine sehr beunruhigende Nachricht von Vir erhalten und möchte mit dir unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit in diesen unsicheren Zeiten viel stärker auf Londo richten, als wir es bisher getan haben. Möglicherweise wollte er unsere Hilfe längst in Anspruch nehmen und fand keinen Weg uns das mitzuteilen. Ich glaube inzwischen, dass er uns bei seiner Thronbesteigung nie wirklich wegschicken wollte, sondern einfach keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sah."

Der Magen des Präsidenten krampfte sich schmerzhaft und voller dunkler Vorahnungen zusammen. Plötzlich hatte auch er ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache.

„Was hat Vir dir denn gesagt?"

„Er erzählte uns von einer Kreatur an Londos Hals, die unsichtbar ist solange Londo bei Bewusstsein ist. Scheinbar wird dieses Wesen von einer der jüngeren Rassen des Planeten Za'Ha'Dum kontrolliert. Virs Beschreibung der Situation deckt sich exakt mit deiner Beschreibung. Vir bittet uns um unsere Hilfe bei der Befreiung von Centauri Prime. Ich denke, dass wir ohnehin schon zu lange unsere Augen vor ihrem Leid verschlossen haben. Es wird Zeit, dass wir endlich handeln und gegen diese neue Bedrohung vorgehen."

…

**3. Kapitel: Alles was bleibt**

Londo saß in seinem Quartier und grübelte. Er war in einer üblen Stimmung, denn es war ein langer Tag gewesen, den er die meiste Zeit unter großen Schmerzen, oder aufgrund dieser bewusstlos verbracht hatte. Trotzdem war er immer noch etwas überrascht, wie viel Kampfgeist ihm tatsächlich noch geblieben war. Allerdings wurde er von Tag zu Tag schwächer und dachte immer öfter darüber nach, sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen, um seinem Schicksal zu entfliehen. Das Einzige, das ihn davon zurück hielt, war das verhasste Gefühl, dass er dies alles verdiente hatte. Er war schließlich derjenige gewesen, der so viel Leid über seine Rasse gebracht hatte. Ja er hatte versucht die Dinge wieder gutzumachen, die er verschuldet hatte, und bei so manchem war ihm das sogar gelungen.

Aber es würde nie genug sein. Es konnte nie genug sein, denn er hatte nicht nur an seiner eigenen Rasse Verbrechen begangen. Es lastete zu viel Schuld auf seinen Schultern, die ihn zu Boden drückte. Für ihn gab es keine Freude mehr, keine Freiheit, keine Liebe. Aber in den wenigen Stunden, wenn er es schaffte genug zu trinken, sodass sein Wächter einschlief, konnte er sich zumindest an den wenigen guten Erinnerungen erfreuen, die er tief in seinem Herzen verschlossen hatte.

So saß Londo also an sein Kopfende angelehnt auf seinem Bett. In einer Hand hielt er eine Flasche Brivari und während er an dieser hin und wieder nippte, starrte er auf seine linke freie Hand und den Ring an seinem Finger. Nur einige wenige Centauri wussten über die menschliche Symbolik Bescheid. Diese hatten jedoch kaum Gelegenheit sich über den Ehering zu wundern, denn die meiste Zeit war der Ring unter Londos weißem Handschuh verborgen.

Er kannte die Bedeutung ebenso gut wie G'kar. Er fragte sich kurz, ob der Narn Prophet seinen Ring mittlerweile weggeworfen hatte. Es würde Londo Recht geschehen, auch wenn er nie eine Wahl hatte, anders zu handeln. Entweder er schickte seinen Geliebten weg oder er riskierte das dieser getötet wurde – oder noch schlimmer seinen eigenen Wächter bekam. Londo hätte keiner dieser beiden Möglichkeiten überlebt. Nein, es war besser so wie es war, für beide von ihnen. Zumindest hatte G'kar seine Freiheit wieder, genauso wie sein ganzes Volk. G'kar würde jemanden anderen finden, der in so liebte wie er es verdient hatte.

Londo würde die wenigen Minuten der Freiheit nicht vergeuden, die er durch den Alkohol gewonnen hatte, indem er sich selbst deprimierte. Stattdessen nahm er einen weiteren Schluck und konzentrierte sich lieber auf angenehmere Erinnerungen z.B. darauf, wie alles zwischen ihm und G'kar begonnen hatte.

…

**4. Kapitel: Ein geheimer Bund **

_Delenn fand Londo alleine im Konferenzsaal der Allianz sitzend. Das Treffen war schon lange zu Ende, aber der Centauri starrte noch immer mit leerem Blick an die Wand, so wie er es das ganze Treffen über getan hatte. Praktisch jeder hatte die Geistesabwesenheit von Londo und G'kar bemerkt. Es war weniger, dass sie der Diskussion nicht zugehört hatten, als die Tatsache, dass sie es versäumt hatten, sich über jede Kleinigkeit zu streiten hatten. Genau genommen hatten sie nicht ein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt und dies war so seltsam, dass praktisch niemand es übersehen konnte._

„_Premier Minister?" fragte Delenn als sie neben ihm Platz nahm und Londo erschrak._

„_Ja?"_

„_Sie scheinen schrecklich abgelenkt heute." Delenn wählte ihre Worte vorsichtig. „Ist da irgendetwas das ich für Sie tun..."_

_Londo begann schon seinen Kopf zu schütteln bevor sie ihre Frage überhaupt beenden konnte._

„_Da ist nichts, was sie für mich tun können, Delenn."_

„_Sind sie sich da sicher?"_

„_Absolut sicher. Außerdem ist das nichts von Interesse für Sie. Sie sollten sich darüber keine Sorgen machen."_

_Londo stand auf und wollte gehen, aber Delenn packte ihn an seinem Arm und drückte ihn nachhaltig zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Ein weiteres Mal war Londo beeindruckt von der Stärke der häufig zierlich wirkenden Minbari. Vielleicht waren es einfach die Haare, die ihn ihre Minbari-Herkunft vergessen ließ. Delenn besaß weiterhin die gleiche Stärke wie alle Individuen ihrer Rasse. Wenn G'kar ihn schon mühelos zu Brei schlagen konnte, konnte Delenn das dank ihrer Kraft erst Recht._

„_Bitte Londo, schließen sie uns nicht aus. Wir waren so glücklich, dass sie endlich den Weg zu uns zurückgefunden hatten. Wir müssen anfangen uns wieder zu vertrauen."_

„_Es gibt viele Leute denen ich vertraue..." verteidigte sich Londo, aber bei dem Blick den Delenn ihm zuwarf, verstummte er sofort._

„_Das ist eine Lüge und wir beide wissen das, Londo. Ich weiß nicht mal ob sie sich selbst trauen, aber ich hoffte sie könnten G'kar vertrauen."_

_Londo wurde bei der Erwähnung des Narn etwas blass und wirkte deutlich beunruhigt. Diese Reaktion zauberte ein Lächeln auf Delenn Lippen bevor sie fortfuhr. „Dachten Sie wirklich, wir würden nicht bemerken, was sich zwischen Ihnen beiden entwickelt hat?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht, worüber Sie da sprechen Delenn..." versuchte es Londo, aber er wusste von vorneherein, dass es nicht funktionieren würde bei dieser Nerv tötenden Frau. Verdammt seien Sie und alle Narn mit ihr zusammen._

„_Haben sie ihm erzählt was sie fühlen? Haben Sie sich darüber gestritten?" fragte Delenn, wobei in ihrer Stimme Mitgefühl und Sorge über seine Situation mitschwang. Es gab so viele Gründe, warum Londo nicht auf diese Frage antworten sollte, aber er fühlte sich so miserabel, dass es ihm völlig egal war._

„_Nein, wir haben uns unsere Gefühle schon vor Monaten gestanden, Delenn." Die Minbari schien überrascht und geehrt über diese ehrliche Antwort, was ihn dazu veranlasste, teilnahmslos mit der Schulter zu zucken. „Schauen Sie, es ist genau so, wie Sie sagen. Praktisch jedem auf dieser Station wird inzwischen aufgefallen sein, dass wir beide uns in letzte Zeit unverschämt gut verstehen." sagte Londo und klang verärgert._

_"Gehe ich somit Recht in der Annahme, dass die Entdeckung ihrer tiefen Gefühle füreinander nicht das ist, was sie heute so traurig macht? Sie schienen außerordentlich glücklich in den letzten Wochen, jetzt wo ich genauer darüber nachdenke."_

„_Nun es war ein sehr glücklicher Tag und es folgten ihm einige sehr glückliche Wochen."_

„_Also..." Delenn schien hin und hergerissen zwischen Wissbegierde und Anstand, während sie sich selbst fragte, wie sie die Fragen formulieren sollte. „begannen Sie eine Beziehung?"_

_Londo kicherte amüsiert. „Fragen sie gerade nach meinem Sexleben, N'Thil'Zha Delenn? Seit wann interessieren sich denn die Minbari für solche schmutzigen Details?"_

_Ihr Erröten war die ganze Neckerei wert gewesen aber es bestätigte auch ihre Entschlossenheit zu helfen._

„_Wenn ihr Problem eben eine Frage aus diesem Bereich aufwirft, dann soll es so sein."_

_Londo wunderte sich, wie weit sie ihre Entschlossenheit wohl tragen würde, deswegen konnte er nicht widerstehen, sie noch etwas mehr zu ärgern. „Ach, wissen Sie, Sex mit einem Narn war doch anders, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich dachte, es müsste aufgrund ihrer körperlichen Beschaffenheit langweilig sein, aber da gibt es diese eine Position, die mich das alles in einem ganz neuen Licht sehen lässt."_

„_Londo!" rügte Delenn, zu gleichen Teilen verärgert und verlegen. „Sicherlich lassen sie sich nicht leichtfertig auf so etwas ein, nur um Stress abzubauen, also reduzieren sie ihre Beziehung zu G'kar nicht auf den rein körperlichen Aspekt. Wo liegt das eigentliche Problem?"_

_Londo wurde wieder ernst und schien müde von der Situation, die ihn überhaupt dazu veranlasst hatte, Delenn zu ärgern. Sie hatte gewusst, dass der Botschafter der Centauri sich verändert hatte, aber dieser Mann hatte nichts mehr mit der armen Kreatur zu tun, die sie bei ihrer Ankunft auf Babylon 5 kennengelernt hatte. Londo sprach langsam und wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht: „Die Strafe für eine Beziehung zwischen einem Narn und einem Centauri ist auf unseren beiden Welten der Tod. Wir sind beide zu alt und wir haben beide zu viel gesehen um dies einfach so zu vergessen."_

_Delenns Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, denn sie war sich dieser Gesetze nicht bewusst gewesen. Sie fasste sich jedoch recht schnell wieder. „Aber sie wussten davon beide, als sie diese Beziehung begannen. Was hat es ihnen vermiest? Erpresst sie jemand?"_

„_Nein, zumindest noch nicht. Wir waren sehr sorgfältig bei der Auswahl unserer Vertrauten. Viele Leute können uns zwar verdächtigen, aber keiner kann wirklich etwas beweisen. Im Augenblick bin ich mächtig genug auf Centauri Prime, um mögliche Angreifer einzuschüchtern, aber noch zu uninteressant, um erpresst zu werden. Allerdings..."_

„…_wird sich das ändern, sobald sie Imperator geworden sind." beendete Delenn den Einwand an seiner Stelle. Sie schien nun zu verstehen, wo das Problem lag. „Was wollen sie also tun, wenn sie zum Imperator ernannt worden sind?"_ _Londo antwortete nicht. Stattdessen schaute er traurig weg._

_Delenn seufzte. „Lassen sie mich raten: sie werden ihre Affäre beenden?"_

_Londo schaute böse und irgendwie sogar verletzt. „Natürlich werden wir das tun. Es würde zu gefährlich werden, für uns beide._

„_Ich nehme an, dass G'kar diese Konsequenz nicht wirklich zugesagt hat." stellte Delenn fest, und brachte Londo dazu mit seinen Augen zu rollen._

„_Natürlich nicht" stimmte Londo zu, bevor er hinzufügte „und das kann ich auch sehr gut nachvollziehen. Ich möchte unsere Beziehung auch nur sehr ungern beenden. Dennoch ist es notwendig. Was ich allerdings überhaupt nicht begreife ist, warum er nicht genießen will, was uns bis dahin noch bleibt."_

„_Weil er entweder alles haben will oder lieber gar nichts." erklärte Delenn vernünftig. „Zwischen Ihnen beiden ist alles entweder schwarz oder weiß. Das ist schon immer so gewesen."_

„_Er kann doch jetzt alles haben, Delenn. Ich halte nichts mehr vor ihm zurück. Ich dachte..." Londo schwieg, nicht sicher ob er weitersprechen sollte, beendete dann aber doch seinen Gedanken. „Ich dachte, er sei glücklich mit mir. Aber..."_

„…_aber er verlangt eine Entscheidung von Ihnen, die Sie nicht treffen können." sagte Delenn, die zu dem Kern des Problem vorgedrungen war. „Für mich klingt es ganz so, als wäre er sogar sehr glücklich mit Ihnen und wollte bloß vermeiden, noch größeren Schmerz über sie beide zu bringen, als sie ohnehin schon ausgesetzt sein werden."_

„_Ich kann nicht ändern, wer wir beide sind, Delenn. Er muss doch einfach einsehen..."_

„_Vielleicht braucht er ja einfach nur ein Ritual um sich sicher zu sein..."_

_Sie wurden von Londos Schnauben unterbrochen. „Großer Schöpfer. Frag eine Minbari um Hilfe und was wird die Antwort sein? Ein weiteres, langweiliges Ritual..."_

„_Londo!" tadelte Delenn eisig und bemerkte, dass sie langsam aber sicher die Geduld mit Londo verlor. Sie setzte das Gespräch lediglich fort, weil sie echtes Mitleid für ihn empfand._

„_Beschweren Sie sich nicht über mich, weil ich die Wahrheit sage, Delenn." verteidigte sich Londo und diesmal rollte Delenn mit ihren Augen. „Ich denke nicht, dass G'kar gerne Teil eines Centauri-Rituals sein möchte und offen gesagt hab ich kein Interesse an einem Narn-Ritual."_

„_Es muss ja nicht unbedingt ein Narn- oder Centauri-Ritual sein." setze Delenn fort, wobei sie die theatralischen Seufzer auf Londos Seite ignorierte. „Ich wollte Ihnen ein Ritual vorschlagen, das Ihnen ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung beweisen soll. Welcher Rasse dieses Ritual nun entsprungen ist, ist doch reine Nebensache."_

_Londo starrte sie verwundert an. „Delenn, Sie wollen mir doch nicht wirklich eine Hochzeit vorschlagen?"_

„_Doch, genau das tue ich."_

„_Ich werde G'kar nicht… hören Sie, ich werde G'kar NICHT auf dieselbe Ebene stellen wie Hunger, Pestilenz und Tod."_

_Delenn grinste über die bekannten Spitznamen für Londos drei Ehefrauen. „Ich sagte schon, dass es kein Centauri-Ritual sein muss. Nicht alle Rassen heiraten aus demselben Grund, wie es die Centauri zu tun scheinen. Nehmen sie die Narn als Beispiel. Sie heiraten nur ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben und das immer aus Liebe. Und ich weiß zufällig, dass G'kar sich niemals verheiratet hat."_

„_Sie müssen verrückt geworden sein, wenn sie glauben, dass er mich heiraten würde."_

„_Natürlich nicht nach einem Narn-Ritual. Sie haben wohl recht mit dieser Beobachtung, Londo. Aber er würde mit Sicherheit ihren Willen zu schätzen wissen, ihre Zuneigung zumindest irgendwie zu beweisen."_

„_Wenn wir es aber weder auf Narnart noch auf Centauriart bewerkstelligen können, wie dann?"_

„_Als Präsident der Neuen Allianz hat John das Recht, die Leute nach den Gesetzen der Allianz zu trauen. Es würde vor dem Gesetz der Allianz gültig sein, aber ihre Regierungen würden nie ein Sterbenswörtchen erfahren, insofern sie das nicht wollten. Sie könnten z.B. auch die Trauringe der Menschen benutzen. Ich weiß, dass in ihren beiden Kulturen Ringe andere Bedeutungen haben. Somit könnte auch kein Narn oder Centauri misstrauisch werden."_

_Londo grübelte eine Weile über den Vorschlag nach und starrte Delenn beeindruckt an. Schließlich lächelte er anerkennend: „Sie sind eine gewitzte Frau und sie spielen ganz und gar nicht fair."_

„_Ich verstehe wirklich nicht warum" erwiderte Delenn augenzwinkernd „aber mein Ehemann sagt das auch ganz oft zu mir." Sie stand auf und berührte Londos Arm in einer Geste des Abschieds. „Denken sie darüber nach Londo. Sie brauchen nur wenige Leute, um die notwendigen Papiere zu unterschreiben, und damit rechtswirksam zu machen. Sie könnten diejenigen sehr genau auswählen, denen sie ihr Geheimnis anvertrauen wollen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch G'kar diese Idee begrüßen wird."_

„_In dem Punkt bin ich mir leider nicht so sicher, Delenn."_

…

**5. Kapitel: Die Truppen sammeln sich**

Als Lyta und G'kar die Minbari Heimatwelt erreichten, erwartete sie bereits eine kleine Gruppe, um sie willkommen zu heißen. Die Gruppe bestand nicht nur aus Delenn und Sheridan, sondern auch aus Garibaldi und Franklin, welche weder Lyta noch G'kar erwartet hatten.

„Lyta, G'kar. Es tut richtig gut, Sie beide endlich einmal wiederzusehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?" begrüßte Delenn sie im Namen der anderen und einige kleine Scherze wurde ausgetauscht. Weder Lyta noch G'kar waren davor schon einmal auf dem Heimatplaneten der Minbari gewesen, deshalb bewunderten sie auf dem Rückweg zu John und Delenns Haus die schöne Landschaft aus natürlich gewachsenen Kristallen, während die anderen beiden über die vergangenen zwei Jahre plauderten. Man musste keine zweimal hinsehen, um zu erkennen, wie alt die Rasse des Minbari inzwischen war und wie lange ihre Geschichte zurückging. Dennoch hatten neben Sheridan inzwischen immer mehr Nicht-Minbari deren Heimatplaneten zu ihrer neuen Heimat gemacht. Lange waren die Zeiten vorbei, in denen nur wenige Minbari Nicht-Minbari willkommen hießen. Auch wenn der Krieg gegen die Schatten viel Leid über sie alle gebracht hatte, so hatte er doch zumindest dazu beigetragen, dass die jüngeren Völker näher zusammenrückten.

Endlich erreichten sie die Residenz und wurden in einen großen Speisesaal gebeten, in welchem das Essen schon angerichtet war. Da die meisten von ihnen recht hungrig und müde waren aßen sie zuerst, bevor sie sich dem eigentlichen Grund ihres Treffens zuwendeten. Jeder von ihnen spürte die Bedeutung der Nachricht, die sie dort zusammenkommen lassen hatte.

„Was wissen Sie über diese Rasse, welche die Regierung der Centauri untergraben haben soll?" fragte Michel schließlich und eröffnete damit die Diskussion.

„Wir wissen wahrscheinlich genau so viel wie Sie, Mr. Garibaldi. Ich bin überzeugt, dass wir alle dieselbe Nachricht von Mr. Cotto erhalten haben, in welcher er uns um Hilfe bat." antwortete Delenn.

„Aber woher wissen wir, dass es keine Falle ist?" fragte Dr. Franklin und diesmal antwortete Sheridan: „Weil es um Vir geht, den wir alle kennen und mögen. Ansonsten wären wir wohl nicht hier. Zudem..." er machte eine Pause und blickte zu Delenn, die seufzend nickte." … haben wir eigene Informationen, die zu bestätigen scheinen, was Vir uns berichtet hat."

„Welche Informationen?" fragte Garibaldi ungeduldig. Offenbar hatte sich sein Temperament keineswegs über die Jahre hinweg verändert.

„Erinnern sie sich noch daran, als wir in den Sektor flogen, in welchem Babylon 4 verschwand? Ich weiß, es hört sich sehr unglaubwürdig an, aber für eine Weile ging ich dort ebenfalls verloren und driftete durch Raum und Zeit. Ich landete auch in der Zukunft, wo ich die Drakh kennenlernte. Ich weiß, was Vir meint, wenn er die Wächter beschreibt. Ich glaube, es handelt sich um das gleiche Wesen, mit dem auch Doktor Franklin und Marcus damals auf dem Mars zu tun hatten."

Vier ungläubige Augenpaare starrten ihn an und Sheridan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir dachten uns, dass sie mir wohl nicht so leicht glauben würden. Deswegen haben wir Vir gebeten, uns irgendetwas zu schicken, dass uns alle endgültig überzeugen solle."

Ab hier übernahm Delenn und rief zu der Türe hinter ihnen.

„Sie können jetzt herein kommen."

Die Tür öffnete sich und zur Überraschung aller erschien niemand anderer als Lennier im Türrahmen. Niemand außer John und Delenn wussten, warum Lennier verschwunden war und den Kontakt zu ihnen allen abgebrochen hatte. Die meisten vermuteten allerdings, dass es sich um etwas sehr persönliches handeln musste, das zwischen John und Lennier vorgefallen war.

Es schien Lennier große Anstrengung zu kosten, Sheridan nicht direkt anzuschauen, der ehrlich verwundert dreinblickte. Offensichtlich, vermutete G'kar, hatte dieser bis vor wenigen Augenblicken auch keine Ahnung gehabt, wer ihr geheimer Besucher überhaupt war.

„Guten Abend, meine Freunde. Es tut gut, sie alle wiederzusehen." Lennier blickte zu jedem nur nicht zu Sheridan oder Delenn. Von allen Seiten wurden 1000 Fragen gleichzeitig gestellt, doch Lennier stoppte sie, indem er seine Hand hob. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht lange bleiben. Ich bin aus guten Gründen in diesem Hause nicht mehr willkommen."

Nun unterbrach ihn Delenn. „Das ist nicht wahr Lennier, wir..."

„Delenn... bitte..." sagte Lennier und er klang dabei so gebrochen und traurig, dass es allen Anwesenden das Herz zerriss. Delenn schloss gehorsam ihren Mund, aber man konnte ihr ansehen, wie sehr es sie schmerzte.

„Ich werde für meine Fehler zahlen. Ich bin hier, weil Vir mich um Hilfe gebeten hat. Sobald ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt habe, werde ich diesen Ort auf schnellstem Wege wieder verlassen. Ich bitte Sie alle, versuchen Sie nicht mich zu kontaktieren oder nach mir zu suchen."

Langsam nickten alle bis auf Sheridan. Er sah nicht nur angespannt und aufmerksam aus, sondern auch verärgert über Lenniers Worte.

„Vir ist neben Marcus der einzig wahre Freund, den ich außerhalb meiner Rasse akzeptiert habe. Als wir noch auf Babylon 5 lebten, vertrauten wir einander oft gegenseitig unsere Probleme an. Ich haben keinen Grund etwas anderes als die Wahrheiten hinter seinen jetzigen Worten zu vermuten. Außerdem bringe ich ihnen einen Datenkristall und anderes Material die meinen Standpunkt untermauern."

Wieder nickten fast alle, so begann Lennier mit seinem Bericht über die Drakh und wie sie in das Gebiet der Centauri eingedrungen waren. Sie mussten gewusst haben, dass die Centauri einst mit den Schatten zusammen gearbeitet hatten, bevor Londo erkannte, wie falsch er gehandelt hatte und dass er schnell handeln musste, wenn er sein Volk retten wollte. Er erzählte von Londos recht unorthodoxer Weise, sich von Mr. Morden und den Schatten zu befreien und auch davon, wie er den Vorlonen sein Leben anbot, um seinen Heimatplaneten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Zum Schluss erklärte Lennier dann, wie die Drakh nach der Zerstörung von Za'Ha'Dum einen neuen Heimatplaneten finden mussten und sich schließlich für das geschwächte Centauri Prime entschieden.

Nachdem er seinen Bericht beendet hatte und jeder mit dem Wissen versorgt war, das er benötigte, folgte er seiner Ankündigung und verließ die Versammlung umgehend nach einem knappen „Lebt wohl." Daraufhin schlug Delenn eine kleine Pause vor, damit jede für sich über das Problem nachdenken konnte.

Die meisten von ihnen besuchten den Garten, der sich hinter dem Haus befand. Es war ein großer Garten, der viele kleine verschiedene Landschaftsabschnitte aufwies, deshalb war es ein gute Platz zum nachdenken. Dort saß schließlich auch G'kar auf einer Bank und grübelte über die Informationen nach, während er auf einen Teich starrte.

Er hatte sich bereits schrecklich gefühlt, seit ihn diese alarmierende Nachricht von Vir erreicht hatte, aber jetzt war es noch schlimmer, da sie durch Lennier und Sheridan bestätigt worden war. Er hätte es einfach besser wissen müssen als anzunehmen, dass Londo ihn leid geworden war und nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Zwar hätte das nur noch mehr Leid und Verzweiflung über sie alle gebracht, aber zumindest hätte er Londo vertraut. Irgendwie hatte er sich tot gefühlt, nachdem Londo in weggeschickt hatte, aber was machte das nun für einen Unterschied? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass da etwas nicht stimmte und nun nahmen ihm die Schuldgefühle die Luft zum atmen.

Dennoch gab ihm das Schicksal jetzt die Möglichkeit für seine Fehler zu büßen und seinen Partner zu retten. Er suchte unter seiner ledernen Tunika nach dem kleinen Ring, der an einer Kette um seinen Hals trug. Als er mit Lyta und den anderen menschlichen Telepathen von Babylon 5 fortgegangen war, hatte er diesen von seinem Finger genommen, um nicht ständig ihre Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Er war unfähig gewesen ihn wegzuwerfen, obwohl er sich selbst von Londo weggeworfen gefühlt hatte. Es war alles gewesen, was ihm von seinem Partner übrig geblieben war und nun blickte er verzweifelt darauf hinab. War es ihnen wirklich möglich ganz Centauri Prime zu befreien? Konnten sie Londo wirklich während dieser ganzen Sache schützen? Wenn die ganzen Informationen stimmten, würde er sterben wenn sie ihm zu nahe kommen würden um seinen Wächter zu entfernen?

G'kar würde wahrscheinlich mit ihm zusammen sterben, denn er konnte nicht noch einmal erlauben seinen Partner zu verlieren. Er riss sich so gut er es konnte zusammen und steckte den Ring zurück auf seinen Finger, wo er schließlich auch hingehörte. Mit dem vertrauten Gewicht an seinem Finger, dachte G'kar daran zurück, wie er in den Besitz des Eherings gekommen war.

…

**6. Kapitel: Die Liebe eines Narn**

_Garibaldi erwachte durch das Schellen der Türklingel in seinem Quartier. Er fluchte leise und versuchte diese so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Nachdem die Klingel aber ein viertes Mal schellte, gab er es schließlich auf. Er richtete sich auf und verließ das Bett. Er zog gerade seinen Morgenmantel an, als er die Anweisungen zum Öffnen der Tür gab. Von allen Personen die er zu dieser unmenschlichen Uhrzeit erwartet hatte, war es ausgerechnet sein alter Freund G'kar, der an ihm vorbei in sein Quartier rauschte._

„_Kommen Sie doch herein und fühlen Sie sich ganz wie zu Hause." murmelte Michael sarkastisch. Dann gab er dem Computer den Befehl die Türe zu schließen. Er drehte sich um und starrte den Narn schließlich fragend und übelgelaunt an. G'kar antwortete ihm jedoch nicht sondern lief stattdessen in seinem Quartier wie ein gefangenes Tier auf und ab. Er sprach dabei laut mit sich selbst, sodass Garibaldi einige Worte aufschnappen konnte, um zu begreifen, was der anderes überhaupt von ihm wollte._

„_Er ist komplett verrückt geworden. Dieser idiotische Centauri hat seinen Verstand verloren. Wahnsinnig. Irre."_

_Garibaldi verdrehte seine Augen. „G'kar!" schrie er schließlich, als ihm endgültig der Geduldsfaden riss. Das genügte glücklicherweise um endlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Narn auf sich zu ziehen. "Erzählen Sie mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass Sie um diese Uhrzeit in mein Quartier gestolpert sind, um sich bei mir über Londo zu beschweren. Sollte dies nämlich der Fall sein, übernehme ich für meine daraus folgenden Handlungen keine Verantwortung."_

_Soweit es für einen Narn möglich war, wurde er bei dieser Aussage blasser und schluckte schwer. Er sah aus wie ein Reh, das im Scheinwerferlicht eines Lasters gefangen war und er zog seinen Kopf etwas ein, als Michael knurrte. „Also?"_

„_Aber Sie sind der einzige, mit dem ich darüber sprechen kann, Mr. Garibaldi. Sie sind mein einziger Freund, der kein Narn ist."_

_Dieser Satz rief in Michael Schuldgefühle hervor, denn G'kar war ihm bisher ein wirklich guter Freund gewesen. Er war der Einzige gewesen, der nach all den Geschehnissen noch nach ihm gesucht hatte, nachdem er von den Schatten entführt worden war. Egal wie G'kar über die Befreiung seiner Heimatwelt dachte, Michael fühlte sich noch immer schuldig, für die Folter und die Schmerzen, die der Narn aufgrund der Suche nach ihm erlitten hatte. Augenklappe und blaues Auge waren dafür noch immer eine Mahnung, die Michael diese Dinge nicht vergessen ließ._

_Deswegen klang Michael nun etwas ruhiger und versuchte sich für die kommende Unterhaltung so gut er konnte zusammenzureißen. „Ich dachte Sie und Londo hätten endlich Freundschaft geschlossen nach allem was sie zusammen erlebt haben." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine wirkliche Frage. Deswegen überraschte es Michael etwas, so viele verschiedene Emotionen über G'kars Gesicht flimmern zu sehen._

„_Ich kann nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen, Mr. Garibaldi. Er ist ja der Grund des Problems."_

„_Ich denke, das ist die Antwort auf jede Frage, die Sie beide betrifft." antwortete Michael sarkastisch und war überrascht, dass er dafür ein breites Grinsen erhielt. „Das ist wohl wahr, Mr. Garibaldi. Londo und ich haben eine sehr lange, gemeinsame Vergangenheit." G'kar klang seltsam als er sich in den Erinnerungen an vergangene Ereignisse verlor. Er lächelte sanft und irgendwie versonnen._

„_Londo?" fragte Michael mit so großen Augen, dass sie ihm sicherlich jeden Moment aus dem Kopf springen würden. „Seit wann nennen Sie Londo denn beim Vornamen?"_

_G'kars rotes Auge glitzerte vergnügt. „Warum auch nicht? Sie selbst haben ihn doch auch grade beim Vornamen genannt, Mr. Garibaldi."_

_Michael vorzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ja, das habe ich. Aber Sie nennen ihn nie beim Vornamen! Was zur Hölle ist mit G'kar passiert und wo haben sie seine Leiche versteckt?"_

_Wieder einmal musste der Narn grinsen. „Ich schören Ihnen, Mr. Garibaldi, ich bin der einzig wahre G'kar."_

„_Okay, Sie nennen ihn also Londo aber zur gleichen Zeit verfluchen Sie ihn auch?" versuchte es Garibaldi noch einmal Sinn in die Situation zu bringen und beruhigte sich etwas, als sich G'kars gesundes Auge verdunkelte._

„_Das ist wohl wahr, mein Freund."_

„_Okay." Garibaldi setzte sich hin und atmete einmal tief durch. „Also gut. Ich bin mir zwar ziemlich sicher, dass ich diese Frage später bereuen werde, aber bitte G'kar, erzählen Sie mir einfach, was vorgefallen ist."_

„_Nun das ist einfach, Mr. Garibaldi. Londo Mollari hat gerade um meine Hand angehalten."_

„…"

_Als Michael wieder zu sich kam lag er auf dem Boden und starrte in G'kars Gesicht, das sich leicht über ihn beugte. Der Narn sah besorgt aus und versuchte ihm etwas frische Luft zuzufächeln. Als Michael versuchte wieder aufzustehen, hatte er das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde gleich explodieren._

„_Bewegen Sie sich nicht so schnell. Ich vermute, sie haben sich bei ihrem Sturz den Kopf angeschlagen."_

„_Was ist denn mit mir passiert?" presste Michael mit einem Stöhnen hervor._

„_Ich denke, dass die letzten Neuigkeiten sie umgehauen haben." Hatte Michael sich da verhört oder klang G'kar wirklich amüsiert über seinen Zustand?_

„_Und welche Neuigkeiten sollten das sein?" Michaels Kopf schmerzte höllisch, aber er versuchte sich dennoch zu erinnern. Dann fing er plötzlich an zu lachen und unterbrach so den Narn, bevor dieser auf seine Frage antworten konnte. „Nein warten Sie, das muss ich ihnen erzählen. Ich hatte gerade einen wirklich lächerlichen Traum, indem Sie mir erzählten..."_

„_...dass Londo Mollari mir vor ein paar Minuten einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat." schloss G'kar noch immer grinsend. Er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen, als über Michaels Gesicht schon wieder ein Ausdruck puren Entsetzens glitt. Kurz bevor er jedoch wieder ohnmächtig werden konnte, schüttelte G'kar ihn an der Schulter und hielt ihn damit wach. „Nicht noch einmal, Mr. Garibaldi! Ich brauche jetzt wirklich Ihre Hilfe."_

„_A... ab... aber..." stotterte Michael nicht sicher, ob sein Gehirn auch wirklich richtig funktionierte. Er musste überarbeitet sein, wenn sein Kopf anfing ihm solche kranken Streiche zu spielen. „Kein aber, Mr. Garibaldi. Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen beim Aufsitzen und dann werde ich Ihnen einen Kaffee bringen. Damit können Sie sich dann etwas erholen und mir helfen." Das machten sie dann auch, während Michael intensiv versuchte zu begreifen, was hier vor sich ging. Er beobachtete dabei den Narn genau, wie dieser durch sein Quartier ging, um ihm einen Kaffee zu machen._

„_Hier, nehmen Sie!" sagte G'kar schließlich und reichte ihm eine Tasse._

_Garibaldi nahm einige Schlucke zu sich und wartete darauf, dass das Koffein seine überhitzen Gehirnzellen wieder in Gang setzen würden. Nach einer Weile blickte er wieder zu G'kar und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, dass sein Freund ihm die reine Wahrheit erzählt hatte._

„_Meinte er es als eine verrückte Art Scherz?" fragte Michael ohne zu wissen, wie er diese surreale Unterhaltung anders beginnen sollte._

_G'kar klang nun traurig und wehmütig als er antwortete und Er begann erneut in Michaels Quartier auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich befürchte, es war sein völliger Ernst."_

„_Bedeutet es dass Sie und er... dass sie zwei...verdammt, ich kann mir das nicht einmal vorstellen!" sagte Michael plötzlich ziemlich blass. Er war sich nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, ob ihm nicht von der Vorstellung übel werden würde. Dies war jene Art von Information, die er nie erfahren wollte. Andererseits wusste er im Moment nicht, wie er seinem Freund helfen sollte ohne dabei ins Detail zu gehen._

„_Wir sind schon vor einiger Zeit zusammen gekommen." beantwortete G'kar seine Frage mit einem weiteren amüsierten Grinsen und der Narn zog eine Augenbraue elegant noch oben._

„_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es zwischen einem Narn und einem Centauri überhaupt möglich ist zu..."_

„_Oh, ich kann Ihnen versichern, es läuft ganz fabelhaft."_

„_Aber er hat doch diese sechs..." fing Michael an und bemerkte zu spät, dass er sich nicht über solche Dinge erkundigen sollte, wenn er es nicht wirklich wissen wollte. G'kar erkannte seinen inneren Zwiespalt jedoch und ersparte ihm gnädiger weise weitere Details. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass er auch ganz genau weiß, wie er mit allen sechs umzugehen hat. Er ist wirklich ein guter Liebhaber, was mich etwas überraschte. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir nicht über diese Dinge sprechen sollten. Ich will nicht, dass Sie ein weiteres Mal ohnmächtig werden."_

„_Wenn doch alles so perfekt läuft, warum sind Sie dann so sauer über seinen Antrag?" wunderte sich Michael in einem letzten Aufbegehren, den Rest seiner Vernunft zu bewahren. „Weil ich keine Ahnung mehr habe, was momentan in seinem Kopf so vorgeht. Zuerst erklärt er mir, dass wir unsere Beziehung nicht fortsetzen können, sobald er Imperator sein wird. Aber als ich daraufhin mit ihm Schluss mache, weil ich in diesem Fall niemand sein möchte, den man nur aus Langeweile trifft, kommt er angekrochen und macht mir einen Antrag."_

„_Er kam angekrochen?" Michael klang ungläubig._

„_Metaphorisch gesprochen." Könnten Narn erröten, wäre jetzt sein ganzes Gesicht dunkelrot._

„_Was hat er wirklich getan?" grinste Michael, als er nachfragte._

„_Er kam aufgeblasen wie immer zu mir und informierte mich darüber, dass unsere Hochzeitszeremonie in drei Wochen stattfinden würde."_

_Michael kicherte. „Das klingt eher nach dem Londo, den ich kenne."_

„_Sie wissen doch, wie er ist. Er hat noch nie wirklich nach etwas gefragt, das er haben wollte. Er platzt einfach herein und nimmt es sich." murmelte G'kar etwas verlegen._

„_Nun ich kenne da einen bestimmten Narn, der normalerweise ganz ähnlich handelt..." neckte Michel ihn, da er langsam aber sicher wieder Boden unter seinen Füssen spürte._

„_Das ist gerade nicht wirklich der Punkt." G'kar klang nun ernsthaft gereizt._

„_Okay, also was haben Sie getan? Haben Sie ihn nach seinem Antrag vor die Tür gesetzt?"_

_G'kar schaute überall hin nur nicht zu ihm. Michael hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er eigentlich nicht wirklich wissen wollte, was G'kar darauf antworten würde._

„_Nicht ganz. Zumindest nicht gleich. Ich dachte, es wäre seine Art sich zu entschuldigen und ich habe zunächst nicht bemerkt, dass es sein voller Ernst war. Erst etwas später als wir uns von unseren... letzten Aktivitäten... in meinem Bett etwas zu beruhigen begannen..."_

_Trotz des unerwünschten Films der sich gerade in seinem Kopf abspielte, erwachte in Michael erneut diese ungebetene Neugierde nach den Details._

„_Was sie sagen wollen ist, dass sie beide Versöhnungssex hatten, bevor er Sie nochmals gefragt hat?"_

„_Nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass ich ihn bei seinem ersten Antrag nicht ernst genommen hatte. Das war dann der Zeitpunkt, als ich ihn aus meinem Quartier schmiss."_

„_Bitte erzählen Sie mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass Londo im Moment völlig nackt durch die Flure wandert..." stöhnte Michael._

„_Er hatte den größten Teil seiner Kleidung noch an und den Rest hab ich ihm nachgeworfen, als er schon draußen vor der Tür stand."_

„_Ich werde diese Frage zwar später bereuen aber... Warum?"_

„_Aber sehen Sie denn nicht wie verletzend dieser Antrag ist? Unseren beiden Rassen ist eine Vermählung unter Todesstrafe verboten und sicherlich erlauben sie auch keine andere Art der Beziehung zwischen uns beiden..."_

_Michael runzelte die Stirn. „Okay, Moment mal. Erstens: Londo ist vieles aber kein Idiot. Wenn er Ihnen einen Antrag gemacht hat, dann wird er einen Weg gefunden haben, das es auch funktioniert oder er hätte gar nicht erst mit dem Thema angefangen."_

_G'kar beantwortete das mit einem unsicheren Schulterzucken bevor er fragte. „Und zweitens?"_

„_Zweitens: G'kar! Gewöhnlich berücksichtigen die meisten Leute nicht zuerst die Meinungen und Reaktionen ihres Volkes, wenn ihnen ein Heiratsantrag gemacht wird."_

„_Nicht?" fragte G'kar hochmütig. „Über was sollte ich dann Ihrer Meinung nach stattdessen nachdenken?"_

„_Sind sie glücklich mit ihm?"_

_Diese eine und wirklich leichte Frage, verpasste G'kar einen Dämpfer und er ließ sich neben Michael aufs Sofa fallen. „Verrückterweise ja. Meine Gefühle bezüglich Londo sind so lächerlich positiv, dass ich mich manchmal frage, ob ich nicht einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden bin."_

„_Sind Sie in ihn verliebt?"_

_G'kar antwortete nicht sofort und nach einer Weile fragte sich Michael, ob der Narn überhaupt antworten würde. Als dann die Antwort kam, fühlte Michael Mitleid für G'kars inneren Kampf. „Er ist der einzige, von dem ich mir je habe vorstellen können, ihn zu heiraten. Er ist der einzige, der mich richtig kennt. Und ich kenne ihn. Wir beide wissen das. Natürlich bin ich in ihn verliebt, Mr. Garibaldi."_

_Michael wusste nicht so recht, wie er auf diese Offenbarung reagieren sollte. Er war nicht gut in diesen ganzen Gefühlsdingen und Beziehungen. So klopfte er dem Narn unterstützend auf die Schultern, bevor er sich nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später in einer weiteren Bärenumarmung wiederfand._

„_Danke Mr. Garibaldi, für ihre Hilfe. Ich werde jetzt gehen und Sie endlich weiterschlafen lassen. Ich habe da eine dringende Angelegenheit, um die ich mich kümmern muss."_

_Garibaldi nickte und stand auf, als der Narn sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte._

„_Oh und Mr. Garibaldi?"_

„_Ja?"_

„_Werden sie in drei Wochen Erdstandardzeit hier sein?"_

„_Ja, warum?"_

„_Weil Londo irgendetwas davon gesagt hat, dass ich einen Trauzeugen brauchen würde und obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, was er damit meint, sind Sie der beste Mann für den Job, den ich mir vorstellen könnte."_

„_Es wird mir eine Ehre sein." Michael fühlte sich durch das Lob und die Frage geehrt._

„_Dann gute Nacht, Mr. Garibaldi." sagte G'kar und verschwand. Nun fiel Michaels Blick auf die Kaffeetasse, die unschuldig auf den Tisch stand. Es war gerade erst drei Uhr morgens, aber es war unmöglich mit so viel Koffein im Blut wieder schlafen zu gehen. Er schimpfte auf dem ganzen Weg zur Dusche._

„_Er hasst mich. Alle hassen mich. Deswegen tun sie das auch. Sie wollen mich wahnsinnig machen…"_

…

**7. Kapitel: Auf in den Kampf**

John Sheridan war glücklich wieder auf seinem Lieblingsplatz zu sein und zwar an Bord des Flaggschiffes der White Star Flotte. Er erfreute sich an den typischen Geräuschen um ihn und wunderte sich einmal mehr, seit wann er sich wohler als Kapitän eines Minbari Schiffes fühlte als auf den Kriegsschiffen seiner eigenen Rasse. Es fühlte sich jedenfalls phantastisch an, wieder zurück im Weltall und auf dem Weg zu einer Schlacht zu sein. Er hatte gespürt, wie sehr in den letzten Monaten das Alter an ihm gezehrt hatte. Wieder zurück auf der Brücke zu stehen, ließ ihn sich jedoch jung und lebendig fühlen. Seine Aufgabe als Präsident der Neuen Allianz hatte er nie besonders gemocht, aber zumindest bedeutete es, dass er nun die Flotte auf ihrer Rettungsmission befehligen konnte.

Delenn stand neben ihm auf ihrem üblichen Posten an seiner Seite, aber obwohl sie so schön wie immer aussah, schaute sie auch angestrengt und erschöpft aus. Sie mussten miteinander reden, bevor sie das Ziel erreichten und es musste möglichst schnell geschehen. „Delenn?" fragte er sie vorsichtig und sie nickte sofort. Er lächelte über ihr Verstehen und sie deutete auf einen Nebenraum um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

„Hast du gewusst, dass Lennier draußen gewartet hatte?"

Diese Unterhaltung war überfällig, aber die Vorbereitungen nach ihrem ersten Treffen mussten schnell geschehen und ihnen hatte die nötige Zeit gefehlt. Sie konnten sich nicht sicher sein ob Virs Handlungen unentdeckt geblieben waren, also musste alles so schnell wie möglich getan werden. Somit war die Unterhaltung verschoben worden und für einen Moment wünschte sich John, er hätte sie noch weiter aufschieben können. Aber er war kein Feigling und so wartete er geduldig auf Delenns Antwort.

„Nein, wusste ich nicht. Aber ich hatte eine..." sie war offensichtlich damit beschäftig nach dem richtigen Wort in Standard zu suchen, deswegen sprach er nun für sie in Adronato weiter. John fühlte sich mittlerweile in beiden Sprachen zu Hause, deshalb stellte es kein Problem mehr dar. „Du hattest eine Vorahnung?"

„Ja. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er früher oder später zu uns stoßen würde."

„Also was denkst du?" fragte er sanft, wirklich neugierig, was sie darauf antworten würde. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch schon einmal geführt, aber damals hatten sie beide den Standpunkt des anderen nicht verstanden. Es war eines der wenigen echten Streitgespräche gewesen, die sie je geführt hatten.

„Du weißt genau was ich denke, John. Du kannst dir meiner Liebe sicher sein, aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich gegen Lennier keinen Groll hege. Dass er diesen Weg eingeschlagen hat ist meine Schuld und nicht seine. Ich hing zu sehr an ihm und ich war zu blind um zu sehen wie sehr ich ihn damit verletzt habe. Ich habe ihm nur mein Vertrauen geschenkt und ihm meine Bürden mit aufgelastet, konnte aber seine Liebe nicht erwidern. Was ist mit dir?"

John seufzte. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie keine Lösung finden würden, dennoch konnte er nicht umhin es zu versuchen. „Ich werde nie akzeptieren, dass du dir dafür die Schuld gibst." Delenn wollte ihn unterbrechen, aber er verhinderte es mit einer Handgeste. „Er wollte, dass ich sterbe. Es ist natürlich nicht dasselbe als wenn er versucht hätte mich zu töten, aber es ist trotzdem kein Grund warum du dafür die Verantwortung übernehmen solltest. Es war seine Entscheidung, nicht deine. Und schau... er versucht immer noch für seine Schuld zu bezahlen. Ich habe das akzeptiert. Ich glaube jedes Wort, das er über Centauri Prime erzählt hat und ich glaube ebenfalls, dass er nichts anderes will als Vir helfen. Er hat aber nie unsere Vergebung gesucht, oder versucht einen Weg zu finden um wieder zu uns zurückzukehren. Wenn wir Centauri Prime erreichen und wir alles so vorfinden wie er es uns erzählt hat, werde ich versuchen ihm zu vergeben, so wie du es mir schon seit Jahren sagst."

**...**

Der diensthabende Drakh konnte seine Augen nicht trauen als er die Nachricht sah. Wie hatte ihm das nur entgehen können? Er war sich sicher, dass er hart dafür bestraft werden würde, und er wusste, dass es nur noch schlimmer werden würde, wenn er nicht sofort reagierte. Sobald er seinen Vorgesetzten davon berichtet hatte, sah er auch schon wie Vir Cotto verhaftet wurde. Dieser dumme Centauri würde niemals wissen, was ihn da getroffen hatte, als sie in sein Zimmer stürmten und ihn in den Verhörraum schleppten. Bevor der Drakh aufgrund seiner Bestrafung vor Schmerzen auf den Boden fiel, sah er noch das pure Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht des Centauri. Es war zumindest eine kleine Genugtuung.

Es ließ ihn trotz der großen Schmerzen grinsen.

…

„Ich wusste schon immer, was für ein großes Geschenk deine Fähigkeiten sind und ich werde es immer bedauern, dass wir keine Narn-Telepaten mehr besitzen." wisperte G'kar in die Richtung seiner Gefährten.

Sie alles saßen zwischen Containern auf einem Centauri Versorgungschiff. Sein Team bestand aus Michael, Lyta und sich selbst. Sie waren dafür verantwortlich alle Bomben zu lokalisieren, die unter der Hauptstadt der Centauri platziert worden waren. Sie waren zwei Tage vor Sheridan, Delenn und Dr. Franklin aufgebrochen. Sie befanden sich auf dem Flaggschiff und damit jener White Star, die als einziges Schiff ihrer Klasse über einen Tarnmodus verfügt. Deren Aufgabe würde es sein Londo zu entführen und ihn von seinem „Wächter" zu befreien.

Natürlich hatte G'kar ebenfalls ein Mitglied dieses Team sein wollen, damit er möglichst schnell und nah an seinen Partner herankam, aber dann hatten sie sich alle dagegen entschieden. G'kar war schon oft auf Centauri Prime gewesen und kannte sich dort gut genug dort aus, um die Bomben zu lokalisieren. Zudem wollten sie nicht die Operation gefährden, wegen G'kars wohlbekannter Neigung zu Alleingängen bezüglich der Sicherheit seines Partners.

Lyta hatte sie vor frühzeitigem Entdecken geschützt, indem sie die Gedanken der Mechaniker manipuliert hatte. Damit verlief soweit alles nach Zeitplan. Sie alle hofften, dass sie schnell genug gehandelt hatten, um Vir vor Vergeltungsschlägen zu schützen.

…

**8. Kapitel: Möge der Kampf beginnen **

„Sind sie sicher, dass dies die letzte Zündvorrichtung ist?" wisperte G'kar in seinen Kommunikator, der sein Team mit jenem von Delenn verband, die von der White Star aus die komplette Operation koordinierte. „Ja. Jetzt ist nur noch die eine unter dem Quartier des Imperators selbst übrig."

Lyta schaute zu G'kar und nickte. „Dann lasst uns jagen gehen." Ihr Grinsen war wild, und G'kar konnte sich nicht anders als breit zurück zu grinsen.

„Okay Delenn." sprach G'kar wieder in den Kommunikator. „Das bedeutet, wir sind nun bereit den Anführer der Drakh zu finden. Was macht Sheridans Team?"

„Er konnte Londo mit dem Gerät, das Vir uns über Lennier geschickt hat, lokalisieren. Er ist nicht in seinem Quartier, aber wir sind uns sehr sicher, dass dort der Drakh sein wird, der ihn kontrolliert. Wir haben den Bereich gescannt und eine seltsame Energiesignatur ausmachen können." meldete Delenn zurück.

„Wo ist Mollari?"

"Keine Sorge G'kar. Er ist im Thronsaal, bewacht nur von vier Leibgardisten. Es wird für John ein Leichtes sein, ihn zu erreichen. Melden Sie sich, wenn sie den Drakh unter Kontrolle haben."

"Werden wir, G'kar Ende." G'kar kehrte zu seinen Begleitern zurück.

Lyta hatte genau sein Gespräch mit Delenn verfolgt während Garibaldi damit beschäftig gewesen war jene Drakh zu fesseln, die ihnen bis jetzt begegnet waren. Es war für Lyta sehr anstrengend gewesen, sie so lange zu kontrollieren, dass man sie bewusstlos schlagen konnte, ohne dass sie sich untereinander telepathisch warnen konnten. Die anderen Teams waren damit beschäftig gegen die Centauri-Wachen zu kämpfen, sie waren keine Telepathen und konnten somit die Drakh nur manuell warnen. Natürlich waren sie auch Dr. Franklin dankbar, der genügend Serum zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, dass sie die Fähigkeiten der Drakh für einige Tage unterdrücken konnten.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Mr. Garibaldi?"

"Ja. Diese Drakh werden in naher Zukunft nirgendwo mehr hingehen."

"Werden sie alleine mit ihnen klar kommen? Wir brauchen sie hier um sicherzustellen, dass nichts schief geht. Niemand darf so früh von unserer Anwesenheit erfahren."

"Es, ist alles in Ordnung, G'kar. Sie und Lyta gehen jetzt und suchen nach dem Anführer. Ohne ihn werden wir nicht im Stande sein Londo oder seinen Heimatplaneten zu befreien. Ich pass schon auf."

Für einen Moment sah G'kar hin- und hergerissen aus, weil es so viele Dinge gab, die jetzt noch schiefgehen konnten. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei Michael hier alleine zu lassen, aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl. So lächelte er seinem alten Freund schließlich zu und verabschiedete sich nach Art der Narn. "Danke, Mr. Garibaldi."

Michael erwiderte das Lächeln. "Gehen Sie jetzt, G'kar. Ihr Ehemann braucht Sie."

G'kar nickte, und im nächsten Augenblick war er auch schon verschwunden.

…

"G'kar, ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache." sagte Lyta als sie schließlich Londos Quartier erreichten. Sie hatten bisher vier kaiserliche Leibwachen und einen weiteren Drakh ausgeschaltet, aber vom Anführer fehlte weiterhin jegliche Spur.

"Kannst du irgendetwas spüren?" fragte G'kar alarmiert, aber Lyta schüttelte verneinend ihren Kopf.

"Nein, das sagt mir gerade mein Bauch nicht mein Kopf. Wo ist Vir? Warum sind wir ihm noch nicht begegnet? Ich weiß, dass er von unserer Ankunft nichts wissen sollte, aber zumindest sollte er uns erwarten, oder etwas nicht?"

"Vielleicht ist er gerade an anderer Stelle von Nöten. Wenn die Informationen von Lennier richtig sind, dann musste er, trotz seines geringen Status, viele Überstunden schieben."

"Ja, ich weiß, aber es fühlt sich trotzdem irgendwie falsch an…" Lyta klang sehr frustriert. "Nicht so wichtig…"

"Nein, Lyta. In Wahrheit empfinde ich dasselbe. Ich habe auch kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Es ist einfach zu leicht gewesen bis hier herzukommen. Aber im Moment können wir nichts anderes tun. Wir müssen uns an den Plan halten, wir haben keine andere Wahl."

"Wo sollen wir nach dem geheimen Raum suchen?"

"Delenn sagte, dass er sehr wahrscheinlich hinter der Ostwand sein wird."

"Dann ist wohl diese Wand mit den Bücherregalen richtig, hab ich recht?"

"Ja". G'kar schnaubte. "Ein geheimes Zimmer hinter einem Bücherregal. Das ist wirklich ein Klassiker." Lyta kicherte. Sie konnte ebenfalls die Ironie darin sehen. "Delenn ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Recht damit hat. Sie klang überzeugt, dass die Manipulation der Videoüberwachung durch Sheridan von Erfolg gekrönt ist. Sie konnte unseren gesamten Weg von der White Star aus verfolgen." sagte Lyta und beobachte wie G'kar das Regal nach einem verborgenen Mechanismus absuchte.

"Kannst du irgendetwas hinter der Wand spüren?"

Lyta konzentrierte sich, aber schüttelte ihren Kopf verärgert. "Es gibt einen Drakh hinter dieser Wand, aber ich kann nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, ob es wirklich der Anführer ist nach dem wir suchen. Ich kann ihn nicht richtig scannen, ohne zu verraten, dass wir uns hier befinden und er darauf die anderen alarmieren kann. Außerdem könnte es einen anderen Weg in den Raum geben."

"Dann muss eben ausreichen, dass ein Drakh dort auf uns wartet. Hoffen wir einfach auf das Beste. Haben Sie irgendeine Idee, wo der Mechanismus sein könnte? Mir gehen langsam die Ideen aus."

Zuerst schüttelte Lyta ihren Kopf, doch dann sah sie es plötzlich und begann zu grinsen. Sie ging zu der Wand neben den Regalen, wo ein Bild von Cartagia hing.

Als er das Bild sah schnitt G'kar zwar eine Grimasse, verstand dann aber, was Lyta so amüsierte. Cartagia wäre wahrscheinlich die allerletzte Person auf Centauri Prime, die Londo freiwillig sehen wollte. Als sie den Rahmen vorsichtig anhoben, fanden sie dort auch tatsächlich den Knopf, nach welchem sie gesucht hatten. Eines der Regale rauschte zur Seite und dahinter erschien ein sehr erschreckter Drakh, der ursprünglich wohl nichtsahnend mit seinem Mittagessen beschäftigt gewesen war.

Es war ein Glück, dass sie den Anführer überrascht hatten, denn Lyta hatte schwer mit seinen geistigen Fähigkeiten zu kämpfen. Sie ging sofort in die Offensive und begann unwillkürlich zu schwitzen. Natürlich war sie stärker als der Drakh und konnte ihn mit Leichtigkeit besiegen, aber der Drakh kämpfte nicht fair und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg entweder die Wachen zu alarmieren, oder zumindest Londo zu töten. G'kar wusste glücklicherweise was zu tun war und alarmierte sofort Delenn.

…

"Es geht los, John. Jetzt ist der richtige Augenblick. Beeil dich, Lyta ist in Schwierigkeiten!"

"Verstanden Delenn. Sheridan Ende."

Er nickte den drei Rangern zu, die ihn begleiteten und sie alle kämpften, als wären sie eine Person. Die vier Leibgardisten hatten keine Chance gegen sie, als sie im Thronsaal aus dem Hinterhalt angriffen.

Das Gesicht von Londo war aschfahl, als er die vier kämpfen sah, aber ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer blitze in seinen Augen auf, bevor der Wächter seinen Körper übernahm. Erleichtet sah Sheridan aus dem Augenwinkel, dass der Wächter wertvolle Zeit damit verschwendete zu versuchen mit seinem Herrn in Kontakt zu treten. Sie hatten befürchtet, dass der Wächter automatisch versuchen würde Londo zu verletzen. Als der erste Ranger den Wächter erreichte, versuchte dieser sich zu verteidigen, aber der geschwächte Körper Londos ließ ihm nicht wirklich eine Chance gegen die durchtrainierte Truppe an Rangern.

Dann wurde vor den Augen des Wesens alles schwarz, als ein Hypo-Spray jenen Arm von Londo berührte über den der Wächter mit dem Centauri verbunden war. Dr. Franklin hatte seine Chance gewittert und seinem wertvollen Patienten ein Sedativ verabreicht.

…

"Die Mission von John war ein Erfolg. Der Wächter ist nicht mehr im Stande Londo zu verletzen." berichtete Delenn über den Kommunikator und G'kar gab Lyta das verabredete Zeichen, dass sie den Anführer endlich ausschalten konnte. Lyta war erschöpft, deshalb schlug sie mit aller Kraft zu. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dabei nicht vielleicht etwas Wichtiges im Hirn des Drakh gerillt hatte, aber es kümmerte sie in dem Moment herzlich wenig. Sie taumelte und G'kar griff ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken nach ihrem Arm, um sie zu stützen. Eine Welle tiefen Kummers überrollte sie, obwohl sie unter all den Sorgen um Londo auch die Besorgnis für sie spüren konnte. Sie entzog ihm ihren Arm und er erkannte seinen Fehler.

"Verzeih. Ich dachte nicht, dass du mich durch die Handschuhe hindurch lesen kannst." entschuldigte sich G'kar aufrichtig, wobei er ihr sorgfältig noch mehr Platz einräumte, sodass sie sich erholen konnte.

"Schon gut, G'kar. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin bloß gerade etwas empfindlich. Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Der Kerl war zäher als ich gedacht habe."

"Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir das ohne deine Hilfe hätten schaffen sollen."

Sie lächelte glücklich. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Freund. Es ist so, wie ich dir gesagt habe: Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich und ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist. Ich war es eh leid, dir all die Zeit beim... Schmollen zuzusehen." scherzte sie und er erwiderte das Ganze mit dem Rollen seines gesunden Auges und einem leichten Lächeln. Die beiden fanden aber sehr schnell wieder in die Realität zurück, als sie sich nach dem Drakh umsahen.

"Ist Londo in Ordnung?" fragte Lyta schließlich.

"Delenn sagte, dass sie im Stande waren, den Wächter fürs erste auszuschalten. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er den chirurgischen Eingriff überlebt." G'kar sah weg und seine Stimme klang gebrochen. Damit verriet er erneut mehr über seine Gefühle, als er eigentlich wollte.

"Er wird es überleben." sagte Lyta schließlich und klang so überzeugend wie sie nur konnte. „Londo ist stark und jetzt wirst wieder an seiner Seite sein. Er wird leben wollen. Los komm! Wir sollten diesen Drakh fesseln und dich anschließend auf die Krankenstation bringen."

Gerade als G'kar aufseufzte und seinen Mut zusammen raffte, ging der Alarm los.

Dann brach die Hölle los.

…

**9. Kapitel: Hier kommt die Kavallerie**

Stephen war sehr dankbar, dass die Centauri Krankenstation, in welcher er so verzweifelt arbeitete, über eine getrennte Energieversorgung verfügte. Dank des separaten Energiegenerators konnte er nämlich so weiter arbeiten, als im Rest des Palastest der Strom ausfiel. Als die Lichter anfingen zu flackern, fragten sich Stephen und John was wohl gerade vorging, aber sie mussten sich auf wichtigere Probleme konzentrieren.

Das größte Problem war der Mangel an medizinischen Geräten in der Centauri-Krankenstation des Palastes. Außerdem war Stephen es gewohnt, dass er für so komplizierte Eingriffe trainiertes Personal zur Hand hatte. Es wäre allerdings zu gefährlich gewesen, ihr Team noch weiter zu vergrößern, deshalb musste er mit John vorlieb nehmen, der in medizinischer Notversorgung trainiert worden war. Die 3 übrigen Ranger sicherten derweil das Terrain, sodass sie ungestört waren.

"John, ich brauche ein neues Skalpell und passen Sie bitte auf die Herzschläge von Londo auf! Sind sie noch im normalen Bereich?" John schielte nach den Apparaten, als er das gewünschte Utensil brachte. "Sie sind noch zwischen den beiden grünen Linien, die sie mit vorhin gezeigt haben, aber sie sind ein wenig erhöht."

Stephen fluchte leise und fing an, noch schneller zu arbeiten. "Zum Glück habe ich auf dem Mars mit diesen Wesen schon Erfahrung sammeln können. Sonst hätten wir ihn schon längst verloren."

„Wird Londo es schaffen?" John hatte sich sehr lange zusammengerissen, bevor er diese Frage aller Fragen stellte, und allein das ließ Stephen antworten, obwohl er es sonst nie tat, während die Operation nach lief. "Er muss, oder G'kar wird unserer Köpfe auf einem silbernen Tablett verlangen." Beide wussten, dass Stephen nicht gescherzt hatte, deshalb arbeiteten sie jetzt noch konzentrierter als zuvor.

…

"N'Thil'Zha Delenn. Mehrere Hyperraumfenster öffnen sich direkt hinter uns."

"Wie viele?" Delenns Stimme verriet ihre Unsicherheit nicht, aber sie fürchtete, dass dies keineswegs gute Nachrichten sein würden. "Drei." berichtete der Minbari Ranger, dessen Finger praktisch über die Navigationskonsole flogen "Drei Kriegsschiffe der Drakh verlassen jetzt den Hyperraum. Ihre Schilde sind aktiviert, ihre Waffensystem in Bereitschaft. Die White Star ist in Schussweite aller drei Schiffe."

"Schilde hochfahren, Waffen aktivieren und nur auf meine Befehle feuern. Wie werden diesen Krieg nicht beginnen. Entweder sie tun es oder es wird keinen geben."

"Die Drakh rufen uns."

"Auf den Schirm."

**...**

Der Drakh auf dem Bildschirm lächelte höhnisch. Ein lächelnder Drakh war weder ein schöner Anblick noch ein gutes Zeichen. Sie hatten alle gewusst, dass irgendetwas schief gelaufen war, als der Strom im Palast ausfiel und sich der Sieg in eine Niederlage zu verwandeln drohte. Inzwischen war der Strom für die Monitore wieder teilweise reaktiviert worden, nur um das Gesicht eines sehr zufrieden wirkenden Drakh zu zeigen.

"Dachten Sie wirklich, dass wir nichts über Ihre kleine Verschwörung mit dem inneren Kreis der Centauri-Regierung wussten?" säuselte der Drakh und jeder auf der White Star oder auf Centauri Prime hielt den Atem an.

"Wir ließen Euch nur so weit kommen, weil unser alter Anführer nachlässig geworden ist. Er war einfach zu alt, um seine Aufgabe weiterhin gut zu erfüllen. Nun ist es an mir, seine Macht und seinen Platz einzunehmen, nachdem ihr euch für mich um ihn gekümmert habt." Er nickte in die Richtung, die man vom Schirm aus nicht sehen konnte. Über die Lautsprecher konnte man einige seltsame Geräusche hören, die nach Schlägen klangen.

"Ich nehme an, dass Sie sich ergeben werden. Natürlich werden sie inzwischen die Bomben unter Centauri Prime entschärft haben, aber zurzeit befinden sich drei unserer Schiffe in der Umlaufbahn des Planeten. Sie sind mit Massebeschleunigern ausgestattet. Wie es den Centauri wohl gefallen wird, mit ihren eigenen Waffen angegriffen zu werden?" Das Grinsen des Drakh wurde noch breiter und jeder, der es sah, musste unwillkürlich seinen Blick abwenden. Wenn schon ein lächelnder Drakh beunruhigend war, dann jagte ein grinsender Drakh jedem einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

"Wir waren wirklich sehr erfreut darüber zu erfahren, was für interessante Ideen die Centauri haben um andere zu quälen. Sollten sie sich nicht sofort ergeben, werden wir den Centauri eine Lektion aus ihrer eigenen Geschichte erteilen und den Planeten mit Massebeschleunigern bombardieren. Bald wird Centauri Prime genau wie der Heimatplanet der Narn aussehen."

Ein anderer Drakh nahm den Platz neben dem neuen Anführer der Drakh ein und brachte einen Gefangen mit sich. Alle erschraken, als sie in der blutigen, zerschlagen Masse des Gesichtes Vir erkannten.

"Für den sehr unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ihr das alles für einen Bluff haltet, wird es mir eine Ehre sein, euch eine kleine Demonstration darüber zu gegeben, wie ernst es uns ist. Ich denke, dass ihr alle mit diesem speziellen Centauri vertraut seid. Schließlich folgtet ihr seiner Frage nach Hilfe. Es wird mir ein großes Vergnügen sein, euch dabei zusehen zu lassen, wenn ich ihn für seinen Verrat an uns töte."

Der Drakh griff nach einem langen Krummschwert und gerade, als Delenn bereit dazu war, ihren eigenen Schwur zu brechen, geschah etwas höchst Unerwartetes. Plötzlich änderte sich der Blick auf dem Gesicht des Drakh von verhöhnend zu entsetzt. Dann sah er zu seiner eigenen Brust herab und erkannte eine Drakh-Klinge. Sie war blutig und hatte sich einen Weg durch seinen Körper gebohrt. Wenige Sekunden nachdem der Drakh tot zu Boden gesunken war und sein Gesicht den Bildschirm frei gab, erschien jemand auf dem Schirm, mit dem keiner der Anwesenden gerechnet hatte. Lennier stand dort mit einem grimmigen und blutverschmierten Gesicht als er auf den toten Drakh hinabblickte. Dann drehte er sich zu Vir um und zog diesen in eine feste Umarmung. Er lächelte, als er sich schließlich dem Bildschirm zuwandte.

"Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass der neue Anführer der Drakh seinen Anweisung wahr macht. Ich komme, um diese Welt zu befreien, und ich komme nicht alleine."

…

"N'Thil'Zha, vier weitere Hyperraumfenster öffnen sich hinter uns."

"Wer ist es?" fragte Delenn, weil sie keine Idee hatte wer es sein könnte. Abgesehen von den Ranger hatte sich die Krieger-Kaste geweigert sie zu begleiten und sie hatte dem Rest der Flotte den Befehl erteilt, zu Hause zu bleiben. Die meisten von ihnen waren ohnehin mit Gefechten gegen „Der Hand" beschäftigt. Also, wer würde...

"Sie rufen uns."

"Auf dem Schirm."

…

"Hier spricht Kapitän Susan Ivanova von der Erdallianz. Wir sollen sie im Kampf gegen jene Drakh unterstützen, die zurzeit Centauri Prime besetzen. Wir fordern die Drakh auf die Heimatwelt unseres Bündnispartners zu verlassen, oder sie werden es mit 4 weiteren, schwer bewaffneten Kriegsschiffen zu tun bekommen."

"Ich kann es kaum fassen." murmelte G'kar überglücklich.

Lyta war ebenso überrascht, Kapitän Ivanova auf dem Schirm zu sehen. Sie hatte auf ihre Anfrage nicht geantwortet und sich bisher geweigert an einer Operation mit den Rangern teilzunehmen.

"Was hat Lennier nur getan um sie zu überzeugen?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich werde es in Erfahrung bringen um mich bei beiden ordentlich bedanken zu können." Lyta war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine Entscheidung oder eine Drohung war, was sie ziemlich amüsierte.

"Komm mit G'kar, wir sollten dich zur Krankenstation bringen. Du wirst dort mehr gebraucht als hier."

…

**10. Kapitel: Zurück an seiner Seite**

Der Rückzug der Drakh ging langsamer vonstatten als erwartet, aber dennoch ohne die erwarteten Kämpfe. Alle fragten sich, ob sie wohl eine Überraschung zurück lassen würden oder ob sie tatsächlich einfach entschieden hatten, dass Centauri Prime die ganzen Schwierigkeiten nicht wert war. Die Drakh hatten ihre letzten drei Anführer im Kampf verloren, denn Lennier hatte es irgendwie geschafft bei seinem Alleingang zur Rettung Virs einen nach dem anderen zu töten. Jetzt schienen sie ganz offensichtlich in Kämpfe untereinander um die neue Führung verwickelt. Wie eine solch barbarische Rasse es geschafft hatte, eine ganze Welt zu versklaven, lag für alle weit außerhalb ihrer Vorstellungskraft.

Zurzeit saß G'kar wachsam neben dem Krankenlager von Londo und brachte Stephen langsam aber sicher zur Weißglut. Er wiederholte ein ums andere mal immer wieder dieselbe Frage und Stephen musste schon mehr als einmal das plötzliche Verlangen unterdrücken, G'kar einfach zu erwürgen.

"Natürlich wird er wieder gesund werden, G'kar. Ich habe so viel vom Wächter entfernt, wie ich konnte, und das Serum in seinen Adern wird den Rest erledigen."

"Aber warum ist er dann bisher noch nicht aufgewacht? Er ist jetzt schon über 20 Stunden bewusstlos."

"Er befindet sich nicht im Koma, G'kar. Er schläft bloß tief und fest. Das ist sehr gut, denn er braucht Schlaf jetzt am allermeisten, Er wird ihm helfen wieder gesund und ganz der alte zu werden. Seien Sie nicht so beunruhigt."

"Aber das ist alles bloß meine Schuld!" zeterte G'kar nur wirklich böse und verzweifelt. Als daraufhin plötzlich etwas seine Finger berührte schnellte G'kars Kopf herum. Londos Hand bewegte sich und suchte nach seiner, obwohl er seine Augen noch immer geschlossen hielt. Seine Wut war komplett verraucht, als G'kar sich eilig wieder hinsetzte. Er griff nach Londos Hand und flüsterte: „Londo? Kannst du mich hören?"

Die Augenlider des Centauri Imperators flatterten, bis sie sich schließlich halb öffneten, sodass Londo ganz verwundet in G'kars Gesicht blicken konnte. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und er sah gleichzeitig glücklich und unglaublich traurig aus. Londos Stimme war aufgrund des Wassermangels und weil er sie seit über einem Tag nicht mehr benutzt hatte rau und kratzig, aber G'kar verstand trotzdem, was er sagte.

"G'kar, meine Liebster. Nur … ein Traum."

Im nächsten Moment schlief er auch schon wieder ein und Stephen musste G'kar beinahe gewaltsam davon abhalten, ihn wieder zu wecken. "Bitte G'kar, lassen Sie ihn sich weiter ausruhen."

Diese ganze Szene erinnerte G'kar an den anderen Tag, als er darauf gewartet hatte, dass Londo nach seiner Herzattacke aufwachte. Nur damals war Londo derjenige gewesen, der sich immer wieder dafür bei ihm entschuldigt hatte, was er ihm und seiner Heimat angetan hatte. Dieses Mal war er es, der sich entschuldigen würde.

Schließlich nickte G'kar und nahm wieder seine ursprüngliche Position ein. Jetzt hielt er die Hand des Centauri fest und ganz nah bei sich, und zwar jene Hand, die nach all der Zeit noch immer den Ehering trug. Als die Krankenschwestern die Handschuhe des Imperators auszogen, war G'kars Blick sofort auf den Ring gefallen. Der Schmerz hätte ihn beinahe innerlich zerrissen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können zu glauben, dass Londo ihn nicht mehr wollte? Er hatte wahrscheinlich nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass es Londo je ernst gewesen war, als er bei ihrer Hochzeit mit „Ja." geantwortet hatte. Aber dem Centauri musste es genauso ernst gewesen sein wie G'kar.

…

Das nächste Mal, als Londo sich seiner Umgebung bewusst wurde, erwachte er aufgrund des vertrauten Schnarchens direkt neben seinem Ohr. Er lächelte für einen Moment glücklich, bevor er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen. Sein ganzer Körper fühlt sich sehr schwach und alt an. Diese letzte Strafe musste wirklich die Hölle gewesen, auch wenn er sich gerade überhaupt nicht mehr darin erinnerte, wofür er diesmal bestraft worden war. Zumindest seine Träume waren ziemlich unterhaltsam gewesen. Er war wohl immer noch im Halbschlaf, denn er war sich sehr sicher, dass er dieses einzigartige Schnarchen schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Er öffnete schließlich seine Augen und blinkte in das grelle Licht der Krankenstation. Das erklärte wohl, warum er sich nicht mehr an seine Strafe erinnern konnte. Es musste eine wirklich harte Strafe gewesen sein, wenn die Drakh ihm sogar eine Heilung in der Krankenstation erlaubten.

Er bewegte seine Hand und hielt unwillkürlich mitten in der Bewegung inne, als er etwas berührte. Er wusste inzwischen in- und auswendig, wie sich die Hand eines Narn anfühlte. Gewöhnlich war sie bis zu einer Berührung kühl, was mit der langsameren Regelung der Körpertemperatur des Eigentümers zu tun hatte. Ihre Oberfläche war gleichzeitig glatt und lederartig. Auf der Innenseite war sie braun, während sie auf der Außerseite dunkelgrüne Punkte aufwies. Diese spezielle Narn-Hand besaß außerdem am Ringfinger einen Ehering, wie ihn die Menschen benutzten. Aber das konnte alles nicht sein, oder?

Londo versuchte seinen Kopf in Richtung Schnarchen zu drehen als ihn eine weitere Erkenntnis trag. Das inzwischen verhasst vertraute Gewicht auf seiner Schulter war verschwunden und seine Gedanken waren gänzlich frei ohne unterbrochen oder zensiert zu werden. Konnte das wirklich sein? Konnte es wirklich sein, das es doch kein Traum gewesen war? Konnte es sein...

"G'kar?" raunte er schließlich fragend. Das vertraute Schnarchen stockte plötzlich und ein Schatten erschien in Londos Blickfeld.

"Londo?"

"Ich liebe es, wenn du mich so nennt." sagte Londo und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als er in ein vereinzeltes rotes Auge blickte. G'kar hatte vor langer Zeit damit aufgehört, das künstliche Auge zu tragen, das ihm Dr. Franklin besorgt hatte. Stattdessen trug er üblicherweise eine traditionelle Augenklappe der Narn aus Leder.

G'kar räusperte sich „Du hältst das alles immer noch für einen Traum, oder? Sonst würdest du doch nie so einen romantischen Mist von dir geben." Das Auflachen schmerzte, aber es war echt und wahrscheinlich das allererste seiner Art, seit Londo Imperator geworden war. G'kar grinste für einen Moment bevor er sich um ein Glas Wasser für Londo bemühte. Er legte den Strohhalm in Londos Mund und der Centauri schaffte es wirklich etwas von dem Wasser zu trinken bevor er sich verschluckte und zu husten begann.

"Es ist dann wohl deine Aufgabe mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen." sagte Londo schließlich als der Husten nachließ. Er fühlte, wie G'kars Hand sein Gesicht berührte, aber er war zu müde, um etwas anderes zu tun als die Berührung einfach nur zu genießen.

"Das werde ich schon schaffen." sagte G'kar. Londo erkennte, wie ernst G'kar es meinte, als er sich vorbeugte und Londo zärtlich küsste. Londo erstarrte, unsicher wie er reagieren sollte, sobald die Berührung endete. Freude stieg in ihm auf, die er kaum beim Namen nennen wollte. Das Gefühl machte ihn ganz schwindelig und schüchtern erwiderte er. „Das hast du sehr oft in meinen Träumen getan, G'kar. Wie soll mich das von deiner Echtheit überzeugen?"

G'kar rollte sein Auge, doch machte ihn diese kleine Neckerei glücklich. Nach all den Jahren der Trennung war es ihnen noch immer ein leichtes ein Wortgefecht auszutragen. Was sich liebt das neckt sich.

"Könnten Sie beide wohl ihre Streitereien auf später verschieben, damit ich in Ruhe meinen Patienten untersuchen kann?"

Stephen hasste es, das glückliche Wiedersehen zu unterbrechen, aber die Untersuchungen waren wichtig, gerade jetzt wo Londo endlich aufgewacht war. G'kar ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder und beobachten Dr. Franklin dabei wie er Londo untersuchte. Er ließ Londos Hand allerdings dabei nur ein einziges Mal sehr kurz los.

"Können Sie noch die Kontrolle des Wächters über sich fühlen?"

"Nein. Er ist fort. Es ist nicht einmal ein winziger Rest übrige geblieben. Keine Schmerzen, keine Kontrolle. Nichts. Meine Gedanken sind frei." Londo klang verwundert und Stephen lächelte.

"Wir müssen Sie dennoch etwas länger auf der Intensivstation behalten. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ein Wächter vollständig entfernt wurde und wir können hierbei nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Es könnte Langzeitschäden geben, von denen wir bisher noch nichts wissen."

"Natürlich. Wie sie wünschen, Doktor."

"Gut. Sie können noch ein weniger länger wach bleiben, aber legen Sie sich bitte sofort wieder hin wenn sie spüren, dass sie müde werden. Was ihr Körper jetzt am meisten braucht um schnell wieder gesund zu werden, ist Ruhe. Verstanden?" Stephen versuchte so streng wie möglich zu klingen, was sich als schwerer herausstellte, als er vermutet hatte. Schließlich stand er gerade zwei Männern gegenüber, die ihn anstarrten, als wäre er das dreizehnte Wunder des Universums. "Ich werde sicherstellen, dass er sich ausruht. Sie haben mein Wort darauf." strahlte G'kar schließlich.

"Ich werde auf Sie zählen." sagte Stephen und ließ die beiden schließlich wieder alleine. Bevor er jedoch ganz aus der Hörweite der beiden war, hörte er auch schon, wie sie zu ihrem kleinen Streit zurückkehrten. "Soso. Du hast mich also angelogen, du unerträglicher Centauri. Du wusstest die ganze Zeit das dies kein Traum ist." Es lag keine echte Wut hinter G'kars Worten und Stephen fing unwillkürlich an zu grinsen.

"Oh halt die Klappe, du großer, dummer Narn und küss mich einfach solange ich noch wach bin."

"Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl."

…

**11. Kapitel: Ein Centauri auf einer Mission**

Vir war dankbar, dass er nicht sehr lange auf der Krankenstation bleiben musste. Er hatte zwar noch einige verfärbte Hämatome am ganzen Körper und die Heiler hatten viele Wunden nähen müssen, aber sein Volk brauchte ihn jetzt ganz dringend. Er musste so lange Londos Platz einnehmen, bis dieser endlich die Intensivstation verlassen konnte.

Außerdem gab es da noch eine weitere wichtige Sache, die nicht vertagt werden durfte. Er musste schnell handeln, wenn er Erfolg haben wollte. Vir brauchte dringend Londos Rat, jetzt wo dieser ihn endlich ohne Beeinflussung geben konnte. Er war der einzige, der ihm in der gegenwärtigen Situation helfen konnte und er hoffte sehr, dass Londo schon stark genug dafür war.

Vir lief gerade eilig durch die Krankenstation, als er ein vertrautes und lautes Lachen hörte, das sein Herz sofort wärmte. G'kar und Vir waren nie wirklich Freunde geworden. Zu Beginn hatte Vir G'kar sogar gefürchtet, spätestens nachdem der Narn ihm den Arm gebrochen und Londos Verstand mit Gewalt gelesen hatte. Aber nach der Heirat von Londo und G'kar hatte Vir angefangen den Narn zu mögen. G'kar machte den Centauri glücklich, der sich all diese Jahre so einsam gefühlt hatte. Seine einzige andere wahre Liebe, Adira, war Londo vom Schicksal genommen worden und Vir hatte sich gewünscht, dass sein Mentor endlich glücklich werden sollte.

Von dem ganzen romantischen Firlefanz mal abgesehen, mochte Vir außerdem das tiefe, herzerwärmende Lachen des Narn-Propheten. Wenn G'kar wirklich glücklich und amüsiert war, war es immer schwer es nicht auch selbst zu sein. Seine Heiterkeit war einfach ansteckend.

"Ich frage mich wirklich, warum ich mich ausgerechnet um dich Sorge." zeterte G'kar laut und Vir war sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er die zwei überhaupt wirklich unterbrechen sollte. Sie waren schließlich schon so lange voneinander getrennt gewesen... andererseits… wenn Vir diesen einen Augenblick nicht nutzte und das Risiko einging, dann würde er wahrscheinlich in Zukunft nie wirklich dazu fähig sein.

"G'kar, geh mir nicht auf die Nerven! Ich will nichts mehr essen. Nicht alle haben so einen großen Magen wie die Narn. Also lass mich endlich mit diesem schrecklichen Essen in Ruhe. Ich dachte ich soll gesund werden und nicht noch kränker."

"Ich habe es aber Dr. Franklin versprochen... "

"Es kümmert mich herzlich wenig, was du dem guten Doktor versprochen hast! Ich bin alt genug um..."

"Aber längst nicht intelligent genug um zu …"

"G'kar!"

"Mollari!"

Vir entschied sich dafür, die beiden genau in diesem Augenblick zu unterbrechen, bevor sich dieser Wortkampf in eine richtige Essenschlacht verwandeln würde. Es wäre nicht die erste und Vir hatte gerade wirklich keinen Nerv um auch noch alles sauber zu machen.

"Londo." sagte er und betrat das Zimmer, wobei er glücklich war zu sehen, dass Londo bereits wieder aufrecht sitzen konnte. Das bedeutete, dass er viel schneller gesundete als erwartet.

"Vir!" rief Londo glücklich als er seinen ehemaligen Attaché erblickte. Auch G'kar schien aufrichtig froh Vir zu sehen und begrüßte ihn nach Art der Narn.

"Ich bin sehr glücklich zu sehen, dass sie bereits wieder auf den Beinen sind." fügte der Narn hinzu und ergänzte „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, sie seien lebensbedrohlich verletzt worden. Schließlich waren Sie derjenige, der uns über diese ganze Misere informiert hat."

"Ich bedauere, dass ich nicht früher handeln konnte, aber ich wurde genauso wie Sie über die Zustände im Dunklen gelassen. Ich habe so schnell reagiert, wie ich konnte." erwiderte Vir kleinlaut mit einem Seitenblick auf Londo. Sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn noch immer, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, was er hätte besser machen sollen.

"Ich konnte nichts sagen und damit eure Leben gefährden." sagte Londo entschuldigend.

Vir brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande auch wenn ihm eigentlich überhaupt nicht danach war. „Ich weiß, dass sie keine Wahl hatten, Londo. Ich bin Ihnen nicht böse. Zumindest nicht mehr."

"Gut, dann erzähl mir lieber, wie es um die Regierungsgeschäfte steht."

Damit stürzte sich Vir in einen detaillierten Bericht über die Wiederaufbaumaßnahmen von Centauri Prime. Der letzte Drakh war inzwischen tatsächlich aufgebrochen und sie hatten soweit alle Spuren der Bomben entfernt. Jetzt versuchten Vir Hilfe für jene Centauri zu organisieren, die am meisten unter der Besatzung gelitten hatten. Es gab Tausende, die gezwungen worden waren in Arbeitslagern zu schuften und viele andere waren bei ihren normalen Arbeiten ausgenutzt worden.

Fast alle einfachen Arbeiter litten Hunger und die medizinische Versorgung war die Jahre über minimal gewesen. Auf einer der größeren Inseln war eine Plage ausgebrochen und die Drakh hatten verhindert, dass Hilfe für die sterbenden Centauri zur Verfügung gestellt wurde.

Aber das alles hatte sich jetzt endlich geändert und dieses Mal arbeiteten alle Centauri zusammen um ihr Überleben zu sichern. Vir hatte dafür Sorge getragen die Centauri zu informieren, dass die Regierung keine Schuld an der Situation trug. Die Beweise über die Besetzung durch die Drakh waren von ihnen auf jedem verfügbaren Kanal übertragen worden, sodass die Bevölkerung verstehen konnte, warum vorher keine Hilfe möglich gewesen war. Ihre Welt veränderte sich und vielleicht hatten die Centauri ja endlich ihre Lektion gelernt.

Auf Londo und Vir traf dies jedenfalls zu.

Als Vir seinen Bericht beendet hatte bemerkte er, dass Londo langsam müde wurde. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte und so sah er G'kar mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an: "Könnte ich bitte für einen kurzen Moment mit Londo unter vier Augen sprechen?" Vir spürte, dass sich G'kar sehr dagegen sträubte dieser Bitte nachzukommen, deshalb fügte er hinzu: „Ich benötige seinen Rat in einer sehr delikaten Privatangelegenheit."

Schließlich nickte G'kar und erwiderte "Ich benötige ohnehin etwas Zeit, um mich etwas frisch zu machen oder eure Leute fangen wieder an sich über meine natürliche Moschusnote zu beschweren." Er lächelte Vir beruhigend an. „Haben Sie bitte ein Auge auf ihn, bis ich wieder zurück bin."

"Natürlich, G'kar. Solange ich bei ihm bin, wird niemand ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmen."

"Ich werde Sie beim Wort nehmen."

G'kar drehte sich herum um zu gehen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und ging zu Londo zurück. Londo sah so überrascht aus wie Vir sich fühlte, als der Narn sich nach vorne beugte und einen sanften Kuss auf Londos Lippen drückte. Vir wusste, das G'kar ein sehr privater Mann war. Er hasste es in der Öffentlichkeit irgendeine Form von Zuneigung zu zeigen, so wussten beide Centauri, wie schwer ihm dieser Schritt gefallen sein musste. Vir war bisher nur ein einziges Mal Zeuge davon geworden, wie sich die beiden küssten und das war bei ihrer Hochzeit gewesen.

Vielleicht hatten ja nicht nur die Centauri etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit gelernt.

…

"Also schön, Vir. Erzähl mir von deinem Problem." sagte Londo als G'kar sie schließlich allein ließ. Er schien begeistert darüber zu sein Vir helfen zu können und für einen Moment fühlte sich Vir so, als ob sich nie etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hätte. Allerdings hatte er jetzt einige Neuigkeiten für seinen alten Mentor, die diesen sicherlich ganz schön überraschen würden.

"Das ist eine delikate Sache. Ich weiß gar nicht so genau, wo ich überhaupt anfangen soll." sagte Vir schließlich und fühlte sich unwohl.

Londo winkte ab und lächelte ihm zu. „Ich bin mit einem Narn verheiratet, Vir. Ich werde es schon überleben."

Vir grinste und seufzte dann bevor er seine Frage endgültig stellte. "Na schön. Wie hofiere ich einen Mann richtig?" Zu sagen Londo sah verblüfft aus wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen, aber Virs Gehirn arbeitete nicht mit vollem Potential, um einen passenderen Ausdruck zu finden.

"Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du auch eine Neigung in dieser Richtung hast." sagte Londo schließlich vorsichtig. Er sah dabei nicht nur neugierig sondern auch etwas besorgt aus. Vir entließ langsam die Luft, von der er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte.

"Ich wusste das bis vor kurzem selbst nicht. Ich dachte immer, dass ich eine Centauri-Frau finden würde, die mich vielleicht wirklich lieben könnte und alles wäre in Ordnung. Aber jetzt sieht es ganz danach aus, als hätte ich mich darin getäuscht."

"Ich kenne das Gefühl." stellte Londo mit einem Grinsen fest. Ganz offensichtlich hing er dabei den Erinnerungen an seine eigene Vergangenheit nach. „Verwöhne seine Brachiarti. Männer mögen die direktere Art des Werbens." Vir errötete ein wenig bei dieser direkten Antwort und zitterte etwas vor Nervosität, als er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um sein Dilemma zu erklären.

"Und wenn er gar keine Brachiarti hat?"

Londo starrte ihn für einen kurzen Moment verblüfft an, dann begann er plötzlich schallend zu lachen. Vir hätte sich eigentlich durch dieses unhöfliche Verhalten beleidigt fühlen müssen, hatte allerdings jahrelange Erfahrung darin, wie man richtig mit Londo umgehen musste. Empörung führte dabei zu gar keinen Resultaten. Stattdessen wartete Vir geduldig, bis Londo sich wieder beruhigt hatte und seine Freudentränen aus den Augenwinken wischte.

"Es tut mir leid Vir, aber du solltest wirklich nicht in meine Fußstapfen treten. Da sind die Schwierigkeiten schon vorprogrammiert..."

"Wenn ich Sie und ihren Ehemann so beobachte…" Vir betonte das Wort ‚Ehemann' „dann scheint es mir allerdings so, dass es die Schwierigkeiten durchaus Wert sein können. Ihre Beziehung hat nicht nur den Heimatplaneten der Narn sondern auch Centauri Prime befreit."

Londo wurde wieder etwas ernster und nickte bestätigend: "Da hast du natürlich recht, mein Freund. Also, von welcher Rasse reden wir hier? Narn? Menschen? Drazi? Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass es ein Pak'Ma'Ra ist. So verzweifelt kannst ja nicht einmal du sein..."

Vir rollte mit den Augen: "Versprechen Sie mit mir einen Plan zu schmieden, wie ich sein Herz erobern kann, wenn ich Ihnen erzähle, wer es ist?"

"Natürlich Vir, du hast mein Wort."

"Gut. Es ist…"

Damit fingen sie an zu planen.

…

Delenn und John gingen Hand in Hand spazieren, während sie versuchten ihren Weg zur Intensivstation zu finden. Sie waren zuvor schon einmal dort gewesen, aber nur um sicher zu stellen, dass Londo auch wieder gesund wurde. Jetzt waren sie in offiziellen Angelegenheiten dort, bevor sie wieder zu Vir zurückkehren würden, um diesen zu unterstützen. Es waren so viele Ranger als Unterstützung herbeordert worden, wie sie im Kampf gegen „Die Hand" entbehren konnten.

Das tiefe, geräuschvolle Murmeln führte sie in die richtige Richtung, und sie fanden Londo und G'kar in ein Schachspiel versunken. John hatte den Verdacht, dass dies Stephens Idee gewesen sein musste, damit die Zeit für die beiden schneller umgehen sollte. John und Delenn fanden, dass ein solches Strategiespiel genau das Richtige für die beiden Außerirdischen gewesen sein musste. Als ehemalige Botschafter waren sie beide für ihre logische Denkweise im Bezug auf taktische Manöver bekannt und es gab ihnen eine Gelegenheit sich auf zivilisiertere Weise zu streiten, als sie es sonst taten. Obwohl Delenn wusste, dass beide sich einfach nur gerne zankten und selten ihre Beleidigungen wirklich ernst meinten, ließen manche der Schimpfworte ihre empfindlichen Minbari-Ohren doch schon gehörig klingeln.

"Ah, Präsident Sheridan und N'Thil'Zha Delenn. Wie geht es Ihnen beiden?" G'kar richtete sich auf als die zwei eintraten. Dann sah er wieder auf das Schachbrett und grunzte entrüstet. „Du hast geschummelt!"

"So etwas würde ich nie tun!" verteidigte sich Londo, doch jeder im Raum wusste, dass er flunkerte.

"Dieser Turm stand aber noch nicht dort, bevor ich weggeschaut hatte. Du hast ihn bewegt." beteuerte G'kar und insofern es möglich war, wuchs Londos unschuldiges Grinsen noch etwas mehr in die Breite.

"Willkommen in meinen bescheidenen Quartier, meine Freunde." sagte Londo und fügte dann in G'kars Richtung hinzu. „Du behauptest wieder ganz seltsame Sachen, G'kar. Meine Hände haben den Turm überhaupt nicht berührt. Das schwöre ich."

"Ich habe auch nicht von deinen Händen gesprochen. Erzähl du mir bloß nicht, was bestimmte Körperteile von dir so tun können und was nicht." knurrte G'kar, und nur das scharfe Räuspern von John erinnerte ihn daran, dass gerade Gäste anwesend waren. „Aber darüber reden wir später. Was können wir für Sie tun?"

„Wir sind in einer offiziellen Angelegenheit hier." fing John an und setzte sich auf einen der Besucherstühle. „Da wir inzwischen wissen, dass Sie den Austritt aus der Allianz nicht aus eigenen freien Stücken beschlossen hatten, haben wir das Gespräch mit den verschiedenen Regierungen gesucht. Alle Mitgliedsnationen - sogar die Narn - haben zugestimmt." Mit einem sanften Lächeln blickte er in G'kars Richtung, der sich sichtlich überrascht zeigte, dass sein Volk anscheinend doch etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit gelernt hatte. Ab hier übernahm Delenn und sprach mit ihrer üblichen Direktheit im Bezug auf offizielle Angelegenheiten: "Die Allianz bietet Ihnen ein weiteres Mal an sich uns anzuschießen."

Londo war sprachlos, als er zuerst Delenn, dann Sheridan und schließlich seinem Mann anstarrte.

"Was sagst du dazu?" fragte G'kar schließlich, als er sich neben Londo setzte und seine Hand ergriff.

"Natürlich werden wir das." sagte schließlich Londo. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie..." Seine Stimme brach, weil er keine Worte wusste, um seine Dankbarkeit und Verblüffung zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

"Gut." sagte Delenn und rieb sich die Hände. "Wenn dies also jetzt der Fall ist, werden die Hilfskonvois bald auf ihrem Weg hierher sein und es ist der rechte Zeitpunkt für einen Nafak'Cha (Wiedergeburts-) Zeremonie."

Jeder anwesende im Zimmer stöhnte laut auf und rollte mit den Augen.

"Was?" Delenn mimte die Unschuld in Person, aber das freche Funkeln in ihren Augen sprach eine andere Sprache.

…

Lennier stand an dem Fenster seines vorrübergehenden Quartiers und genoss die Aussicht. Die Hauptstadt hatte aufgehört zu brennen und überall auf Centauri feierten die Leute ihre Freiheit. Alles in allem hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und es machte ihn sehr froh, dass er Vir in seiner Misere hatte helfen können. Aber Lennier war nun gleichzeitig auch ein wenig traurig, denn sein Erfolg bedeutete auch, dass seine Zeit auf Centauri Prime zu Ende gehen würde. Sheridan und Delenn würden ein paar Wochen länger bleiben, um die Hilfe für die Centauri zu koordinieren, und es war in den letzten paar Tagen schon schwierig genug gewesen den beiden auszuweichen. Lennier wusste, dass er so bald wie möglich abreisen musste, wenn er nicht doch mit Ihnen konfrontiert werden wollte.

Dennoch wollte er nicht wirklich abreisen. Er war müde geworden stets jene Plätze zu verlassen, die er zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Er war in den letzten Jahren immer wieder dazu gezwungen gewesen Orte zu verlassen, die ihm ans Herz gewachsen waren und trotz all seiner Bemühungen, seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen spürte er nichts deutlicher als all seine Misserfolge.

"Lennier, bist du da?"

"Ja Vir, komm doch bitte herein." Lennier freute sich darüber, dass wenigstens sein bester Freund die Zeit gefunden hatte sich von ihm zu verabschieden, bevor er abreiste.

"Man sagte mir du packst?" fragte Vir in einer für ihn sehr direkten Art und Weise.

"Ja, es ist höchste Zeit für mich zu gehen, mein Freund. Meine Arbeit hier ist getan."

"Aber wir brauchen dich doch hier, Lennier."

"Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, solange die beiden auch hier sind. Der kärgliche Rest meiner Ehre verbietet es mir, Vir."

"Du glaubst also noch immer, dass du noch nicht genug Abbitte für deine Sünde geleistet hast?"

Lennier seufzte. "Ich bezweifle, dass ich das jemals tun werde, Vir. Ich kann mir einfach nicht selbst verzeihen, was ich damals getan habe."

"Aber du musst dir endlich selbst vergeben Lennier. Schließlich macht jeder einmal einen Fehler. Du bist da keine Ausnahme."

Lennier hörte die Worte nicht zum ersten Mal und so antwortete er wütend in seiner gewohnten Weise: „Vir, du verstehst einfach nicht!" Doch die gewünschte Reaktion blieb diesmal aus. Stattdessen war Vir Ärger ins Gesicht geschrieben und die Intensität von Virs Gefühlsausbruch verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht.

"Stimmt. Ich bin ja bloß der nette, naive Vir, der keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun kann. Ich weiß schließlich nicht, was es bedeutet jemand tot sehen zu wollen. Wie sollte ich auch wissen können, wie es sich anfühlt einen kaltblütigen Mord zu planen und diesen auch noch eigenhändig durchzuführen? Wie sollte ich denn auch nur ahnen können, was es für die eigene Seele bedeutet, jemanden zu töten, insbesondere, da dein Versuch ja noch nicht einmal von Erfolg gekrönt war?"

Lennier wurde blass und entschuldigte sich augenblicklich für seine unbedachte Antwort, "Es tut mir leid Vir. Ich habe nicht richtig darüber nachgedacht. Die Nähe der beiden setzt mir ziemlich zu. Ich möchte einfach nicht denselben Fehler zweimal begehen. Ich wollte dich nicht an deine eigene Vergangenheit erinnern. Bitte verzeih mir."

"Entschuldigung akzeptiert." Vir seufzte und die übliche Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme war komplett verschwunden.

"Lennier, sie werden nur noch für ein paar Tage hierbleiben. Du bist hier willkommen und du weißt, dass ich dich nicht für deine Tat verurteile. Du warst verliebt und du warst sehr einsam und verzweifelt. Ich hätte für dich da sein sollen, aber ich war zu sehr mit meinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. Dabei warst du jetzt, wo ich dich am allermeisten brauchte, ohne zu zögern für mich da. Um mir zu helfen hast du dich sogar deiner größten Angst gestellt. Ich will dir dafür etwas zurückgeben können. Reise bitte nicht ab. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr es dir hier gefällt. Halte einfach noch ein paar Tage länger durch und dann kannst du dich wieder ganz normal hier bewegen, so wie früher."

"Aber ich muss versuchen für meine Sünden zu bezahlen." erwiderte Lennier verzweifelt. Das Mantra in seinem Kopf war inzwischen so alt, dass Lennier keine andere Art mehr wusste zu reagieren. Vir betrachtete seinen Freund mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Dann seufzte er tief und nahm schließlich Haltung an: "Lennier ra Chu'Domo, ich bitte dich formell um deine Erlaubnis, dir den Hof machen zu dürfen."

Für eine kleine Ewigkeit starrte Lennier Vir einfach nur an. Dann explodierte er in seiner Wut.

"Vir, wenn das ein besonders schlechter Witz sein soll..."

Vir klang kleinlaut und trotzig als er antwortete: „Du kennst mich jetzt lange genug, Lennier, um zu wissen, dass ich über so etwas niemals scherzen würde."

"Aber wie kannst du das nur zu so einem Ungeheuer wie mir sagen?"

Lennier war inzwischen noch wütender geworden und lief wie ein gefangenes Tier auf und ab. Die Wahl von Lenniers Worten machte nun auch Vir wütend. „Weil du kein Ungeheuer bist! Wenn du dich doch nur für einen Moment lang mit meinen Augen sehen könntest. Jeder macht einmal Fehler, Lennier. Das ist der Lauf des Lebens. Ich schätze, du wirst eben einfach damit leben müssen."

"Ich lebe damit! Jeden verfluchten Tag lebe ich damit!" brüllte Lennier zurück.

"Nein, tust du eben nicht!" schrie Vir zurück, atmete dann aber tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Nein tust du nicht, Lennier. Du benutzt es als Entschuldigung, um nicht nach deinem eigenen Glück suchen zu müssen."

"Und du denkst, dass ich mit dir glücklicher sein würde?"

Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, wollte Lennier sie wieder zurücknehmen. Aber der Schaden war bereits angerichtet und es war zu spät. Er sah es deutlich am schmerzverzehrten Gesicht von Vir. Die Stimme des Centauri war kalt, als er Lennier antwortete. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie dumm von mir. Niemand würde jemanden wie mich wollen. Ich hätte es von vorneherein besser wissen sollen."

"Vir, ich …" versuchte Lennier, aber er wurde von einem zornigen Blick Virs zum Schweigen gebracht. "Dann such dein Glück eben allein, Lennier. Ich bedanke mich noch einmal für deine Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Drakh. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, es gibt für mich noch andere Angelegenheiten, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Mein Volk braucht mich, bis Londo wieder auf den Beinen ist. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise und viel Glück für die Zukunft."

"Vir, bitte, ich …"

Aber Vir hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Der Centauri verließ das Zimmer ohne sich noch einmal zu dem Minbari umzudrehen. So sehr ihn der Gedanke schmerzte, so war er sicher, dass Lennier es nicht verdiente, seine Tränen zu sehen.

…

**12. Kapitel: Vergebung**

Sheridan entdeckte den Mann, nach dem er gesucht hatte und fragte sich, ob er ihn nicht doch besser einfach gehen lassen sollte. Der Minbari war offensichtlich in Eile den Planeten möglichst schnell zu verlassen und John konnte es ihm sicherlich nicht verübeln. Es musste für Lennier sehr schwer gewesen sein sich in direkter Nähe von ihm und Delenn aufzuhalten. Doch wenn er vorgeben würde, Lennier nicht gefunden zu haben, würde Delenn die Lüge sofort durchschauen. Er hegte sicherlich kein Verlangen danach, den nächsten Monat auf der Couch zu schlafen, egal wie sehr er sich wünschte diesem Gespräch aus dem Wege gehen zu können. John war vieles, aber kein Feigling. Also holte er tief Luft und rief nach Lennier, bevor dieser die Andockbucht erreichen konnte. Lennier erstarrte in Mitten seiner Bewegung, drehte sich aber zunächst nicht zu John um. Er schaute stattdessen auf den Fussboden als er leise „Präsident Sheridan?" sagte.

"Es gab eine kurze Zeit, da war ich John für dich." sagte John und fragte sich, ob Lennier den Mut finden würde, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Zu seiner Überraschung geschah es nur einige Augenblicke später und ihre Augen trafen sich.

"Ich bin nicht würdig dieses Privileg zu besitzen und ich war es offensichtlich auch nie." stellte Lennier schließlich fest. Sie starrten sich beide eine Zeit lang einfach nur an, denn beide Männer wussten nicht so recht, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Es war wieder John, der als erster zu sprechen begann: "Hast du jemals daran gedacht dich einfach zu entschuldigen?"

Lenniers Augen weiteten sich im Schock. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, was Sheridan ihm nach all den Jahren hätte sagen wollen, doch dies war ihm sicherlich nie in den Sinn gekommen. Irgendwann fasste er sich jedoch wieder und er erwiderte: „Das würde ja bedeuteten, dass ich um Vergebung bitte. Ich verdiene keine Vergebung."

"Vielleicht, aber so funktioniert das Universum nicht.", antwortete John in seinem rätselhaften Kosh-Modus. „Ich war lange Zeit nicht davon überzeugt, dass du wirklich bedauerst, was du mir antun wolltest, aber nach einer Weile musste sogar ich die Wahrheit erkennen. Du bedauerst aufrichtig, was du damals getan hast. Und du tust es, weil du es wirklich für falsch hältst und nicht, weil ich gerettet wurde und die Wahrheit kenne."

"Reue ist nicht ausreichend. Es gibt keine Wiedergutmachung für mein Verbrechen."

"Wie schon gesagt, so funktioniert das Universum nicht. Es ist nicht wichtig, ob du die Vergebung verdienst oder nicht, manchmal vergibt einem das Universum trotzdem. Aufrichtige Reue ist der erste Schritt. Dein Leben danach wieder in den Griff zu bekommen ist der nächste."

"Wenn ich mich jetzt also entschuldige, wird alles wieder wie früher sein? Das scheint mir höchst unwahrscheinlich." sagte Lennier mit harter Stimme, nicht sicher, was der andere Mann wirklich von ihm wollte.

"Es wird zwischen uns allen nie wieder so sein können wie früher. Du hast mein Vertrauen verspielt und ich bezweifle, dass du es jemals wirklich zurückgewinnen könntest. Ich werde mich nie wieder in deiner Gegenwart entspannen oder sicher fühlen können. Dennoch verzeihe ich dir, was du getan hast. Auch Delenn hat sich nach all den Jahren verziehen, dass sie sich zu sehr auf dich verlassen hat ohne zu erkennen, was dies für dich bedeutete. Ich will dich nie wieder in der näheren Umgebung unseres Hauses antreffen und sicherlich niemals in der Nähe unseres gemeinsamen Sohnes David, aber du musst auch nicht nur wegen unserer Anwesenheit von hier weggehen. Vir muss dir sehr wichtig sein, wenn du solche Risiken eingegangen bist, um ihm zu helfen. "

Lennier war sprachlos und hatte nicht die geringste Idee, was er darauf erwidern sollte. War dies wirklich das Ende seiner Schmerzen? War er nun wirklich im Stande, neu zu beginnen? Es gab nur noch eine einzige Frage, die er stellen wollte, aber er fürchtete Sheridans Reaktion. "Würde Delenn denn …?"

"Delenn braucht dich und vermisst dich. Sie wusste, dass der ganze Zwischenfall ebenso ihre Schuld war, wie deine. Wenn du dich dazu in der Lage fühlst, würde Delenn sich sicherlich freuen, wenn du wieder ein Teil ihres Lebens sein könntest. Allerdings fordere ich körperlichen Abstand. Du bist immer für sie da gewesen und würdest sie nie verletzen. Ich weiß, dass sie bei dir sicher ist. Das ist Delenns Entscheidung, nicht meine. Wenn du sie kontaktieren möchtest, kannst du das jederzeit tun." Damit drehte sich Sheridan endgültig um und wollte gehen.

"Präsident Sheridan?" rief Lennier ihm nach und John drehte sich fragend um. "Ja?"

"Ich entschuldige mich für meine Tat ihnen gegen über."

John nickte. "Entschuldigung akzeptiert."

"Danke."

John nickte wieder und ging schließlich seiner Wege, um Delenn zu berichten, wie das Gespräch verlaufen war. Zurück blieb ein sehr verwirrter Lennier, der sich zwar irgendwie erleichtert aber auch verängstigt fühlte, da er keine Idee hatte, was er nun mit dem Rest seines Lebens anfangen sollte.

…

"Imperator Mollari? Bürger G'kar? Kann ich bitte einen Moment mit Ihnen sprechen?"

Es war bereits spät und Lennier hatte letztendlich darauf verzichtet, Centauri Prime zu verlassen. Er konnte immer noch später abreisen, aber zuerst musste er die Dinge mit Vir klären. Er hatte versucht mit Meditation Antworten zu finden, aber nach einer Weile hatte er begriffen, dass er auf diese Weise nichts erreichen würde. Er musste mit jemanden sprechen und seine Möglichkeiten zu diesem Thema waren ausgesprochen beschränkt.

Er würde sicherlich nicht gleich zu Delenn rennen, auch wenn er es gerne getan hätte. Marcus war schon lange tot und sein einziger echter Freund Vir weigerte sich mit ihm zu sprechen.

"Natürlich Lennier, kommen Sie doch herein." Londo strahlte, als er den jungen Minbari sah. „Sie sind schließlich der Held des Tages, nicht wahr? Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum sie nicht schon früher hier vorbei gekommen sind, um mich zu besuchen."

"Ich dachte, dass ich hier nicht willkommen sei." antworte Lennier ehrlich mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Mein lieber Lennier, Sie haben mein Leben jetzt schon zweimal gerettet. Sie werden hier immer willkommen sein und sie dürfen jederzeit mit mir sprechen oder um meine Hilfe bitten."

"Vielen Dank, Imperator."

"Bah, lassen wir doch diese dummen Formalitäten. Wir kennen einander dafür schon viel zu lange." Das brachte ein Lächeln auf Lenniers Lippen: „Einverstanden. Wie fühlen sie sich, Londo?"

"Ich fühle mich großartig. Dank Ihnen und Ihrem Rettungsplan. Wenn ich irgendetwas für Sie tun kann…" Lennier schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie könnten mir lediglich einen Rat geben, in einer wichtigen Sache. Ich weiß nicht, wen ich sonst um Rat fragen sollte. Das schließt auch Sie mit ein, G'kar, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben."

"Natürlich, Lennier. Fragen Sie ruhig. Sie scheinen sehr beunruhigt zu sein, mein junger Freund." sagte G'kar und klang ernsthaft besorgt.

Lennier setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl und suchte eine Zeit lang nach den richtigen Worten. Schließlich seufzte er auf und stellte die erste Frage, die ihm in den Sinn kam.

"Wie haben Sie beide die Unterschiede zwischen ihren Spezies überwunden?" Die Frage ließ das Paar einen überraschten aber wissenden Blick austauschen. Inzwischen hatte Londo G'kar über Virs Situation informiert und beide waren neugierig zu erfahren, wie sich diese Geschichte weiterentwickeln würde.

Londo kicherte und sah amüsiert aus als er schließlich auf Lenniers Frage antwortete: "Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob ich Ihnen das erzählen soll, Lennier. Minbari sind im Allgemeinen recht empfindlich, wenn es um diese Dinge geht."

Jetzt kicherte auch G'kar vergnügt und fügte hinzu: "Aber es hatte eine Menge mit unerträglicher sexueller Spannung, zu viel Alkohol und einem zerstörten Bett zu tun." Könnten Minbari erröten, wäre Lennier inzwischen tomatenrot angelaufen. Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit in der Art seines Volkes ein paar mehr Flecken als üblich auf seiner Stirn aufzuweisen.

"Öhm … Das ist nicht genau das, was ich wissen wollte."

"Dann müssen Sie sich wohl etwas präziser ausdrücken, Lennier." antwortete G'kar und sein rotes Auge funkelte bei der Unterhaltung vergnügt.

Lennier schluckte und atmete einmal tief durch. Er würde am liebsten vor Verlegenheit fliehen, aber er war entschlossen die beiden um Hilfe zu bitten: "Wie wussten Sie, dass Sie nicht nur Interesse am eigenen Geschlecht, sondern auch an einer anderen Spezies entwickelt hatten?"

In den Augen des Paares funkelte noch immer Belustigung, aber sie wurden beide plötzlich ganz ernst und im Stillen dankte Lennier Valen.

"Wir entschuldigen uns, Lennier. Wir hätten Sie nicht mit Absicht darüber aufziehen sollen. Das war sehr unpassend."' sagte G'kar schließlich, da er anscheinend Mitleid mit Lennier hatte.

"Entschuldigung akzeptiert." murmelte Lennier und zappelte etwas vor Verlegenheit auf seinem Stuhl herum.

"Diese Frage ist nicht leicht zu beantworten. Wir werden dennoch versuchen, auf ihre Frage so ehrlich zu antworten wie wir können." bot G'kar an. "Ich habe im körperlichen Sinne schon immer Interesse an anderen Spezies gehabt. Sie kennen sicherlich meinen Ruf als jemand, der an allen Personen und Geschlechtern Interesse entwickeln kann. Ich bin früher immer wieder deswegen verspottet worden, aber ich war stark genug trotzdem meinen Aufstieg zu sichern. Dieser... wollen wir es mal Fetisch nennen... führte mich schließlich nach Babylon 5. Ich wählte diesen Posten, weil er mir die Möglichkeit gab, meinen Vorlieben nachzugehen ohne mich ständig mit den Neckereien anderer Narn befassen zu müssen. Ich wurde mir meinem Interesse an Londo schon sehr früh bewusst, wohl viel früher als einige denken würden. Natürlich kämpfte ich so stark dagegen an, wie ich nur konnte. Immerhin hatte er einen Krieg gegen mein Volk begonnen. Ich denke viele unserer Streitereien sind nur deshalb so eskaliert, weil ich mich damals schon von ihm angezogen fühlte. Letztendlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Entweder würden wir uns eines Tages gegenseitig töten oder..." G'kar ließ den Satz offen, was Londo für seinen Einsatz nutzte.

"Das ist dann wohl mein Stichwort. Bei mir war es das genaue Gegenteil. Ich denke, die gegenseitige Anziehung war immer da, aber ich war mir ihrer nicht bewusst, bis es schließlich viel zu spät war. In diesem Moment musste ich mich bereits mit einem amourösen, betrunkenen Narn auseinander setzen. Es war eine sehr kurze Offenbarung, die mich schlichtweg mitriss. Nicht dass ich das jemals bereut hätte." Lennier starb fast von Scham, aber er musste trotzdem fragen.

"Also ist es leicht, die Unterschiede zwischen den Spezies zu überwinden?"

Wieder tauschte das Paar einen Blick und ein Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen bei den Erinnerungen. "Nein, leicht ist es sicherlich nicht." sagte G'kar schließlich. "Es braucht viel Übung." ergänzte Londo und grinste dabei vor sich hin. "Aber es macht Spaß, gemeinsam auf Entdeckungsreise zu gehen, so viel kann ich Ihnen versichern."

Lennier stand auf, da er nicht sicher war ob er mehr verkraften konnte ohne spontan vor Verlegenheit zu implodieren. "Vielen Dank Londo und vielen Dank G'kar für ihre Ehrlichkeit zu diesem Thema. Ich denke, dass ich jetzt dennoch gehen muss." Lennier verbeugte sich tief vor den beiden nach Art der Minbari.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen eine erquickliche Nachtruhe, Lennier." sagte Londo bevor G'kar reagieren konnte fügte er hinzu „Und träumen Sie etwas Schönes."

Lennier war schon fast aus dem Krankenzimmer geflohen, als ihn Londos Stimme noch einmal zurückrief. „Oh und Lennier? Seinen Sie sanft zu meinem Assistenten. Ich würde es gar nicht gerne sehen, wenn jemand ihn verletzt."

…

**13. Kapitel: Die Dämonen der Vergangenheit**

G'kar grinste als er seinen Geliebten ansprach. "Das war ganz schön gemein von dir, Mollari. Der arme Junge war schon verschreckt und verlegen genug."

Londo schnaubte: "Vielleicht. Aber es war mein vollkommener Ernst."

"Ich weiß." Sagte G'kar und strich in einer zärtlichen Geste mit zwei Fingern über Londos Wange.

"G'kar?" fragte Londo schließlich mit rauer Stimme.

"Ja?"

"Können wir miteinander schlafen?"

G'kar schaute ihn bedauernd an."Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir das hier nicht tun können, Londo. Hier könnte und jeder erwischen und das ist zu gefährlich. Außerdem bist du noch lange nicht wieder völlig genesen."

Londo schnaubte erneut. „Ich hab alle meine Wachen weggeschickt. Du weichst nie länger als fünf Minuten von meiner Seite. Ich denke die Centauri hier beginnen durchaus die Natur unserer Beziehung zu begreifen."

"Es würde sich für den Imperator von Centauri Prime sicherlich nicht ziemen, es in einem Krankenhaus zu tun." versuchte G'kar und Londo rollte mit den Augen.

"Du hast ganz offensichtlich die Lektionen deiner Lehrer über das Verhalten des Imperators am kaiserlichen Hof der Centaurischen Republik geschwänzt, was?"

G'kar grinste. "Wie hast du das erraten?"

"Weil keiner unserer Lehrer dir so einen Mist hätte beibringen können. Es ist für den Imperator der Centauri praktisch eine Pflicht, es in allen möglichen Zimmern des Palastes zu tun. Es ist eine Geste an die Götter und verdeutlicht seinen Anspruch auf den Thron. Jetzt hör auf zu argumentieren und schlaf endlich mit mir, G'kar."

G'kar seufzte alles andere als amüsiert auf: „Dann lass es mich eben so ausdrücken: es wäre kein ziemliches Verhalten für einen Narn..." er konnte seine Erläuterung nicht beenden, da Londo ihn unterbrach: "Die Geschichte über den Beginn unserer Beziehungen hat so viel Erinnerungen geweckt. Ich will das alles wieder spüren und zwar jetzt. Ich habe das Warten so satt. Wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren."

G'kar versuchte es noch einmal mit Vernunft: „Wir werden das schon alles wieder aufholen, genau wie wir es auch in unseren ersten Nächten getan haben. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, haben wir mein Quartier für drei ganze Tage nicht verlassen."

"Eher vier, wenn wir den Tag dazu zählen, den wir in meinem Quartier verbracht haben. Ich bin nicht davon überzeugt, dass ein bloßer Raumwechsel als echte Unterbrechung gerechnet werden darf."

"Siehst du. Sobald du hier raus bist, wird es sicher wieder genau so sein."

"Ich bin bei weitem nicht mehr so jung wie damals." widersprach Londo mit sauren Ausdruck.

"Wir waren damals beide längst nicht mehr jung. Dennoch sind wir ganz gut klar gekommen, denkst du nicht?" grinste G'kar nun anzüglich.

"G'kar?"

"Hm?"

"Schlaf mit mir?"

G'kar seufzte. "Du denkst mal wieder nur an das eine, was? Das alles ist nicht nur wegen der Unterhaltung über unserer Vergangenheit, oder? Was steckt wirklich dahinter?"

Londo biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wich G'kars beruhigenden Berührungen aus. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass G'kar ihn so einfach durchschauen würde, aber er hätte es eigentlich besser wissen müssen. Londo war verzweifelt und so wie es aussah würde die Wahrheit tatsächlich diesmal der beste Weg sein, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

"Der Wächter…" fing Londo an und atmete dann noch einmal tief durch. Er spürte wie G'kar unterstützend seine Hand ergriff. Sie hatten beide noch nicht wirklich über die ganzen Ereignisse gesprochen, aber Londo fühlte sich nun dazu gezwungen.

"Der Wächter kontrollierte nicht nur meinen Körper oder meine Gedanken. Er... konnte sogar mein Verlangen kontrollieren. Ich..." es war sehr schwer, aber Londo musste es jetzt wirklich jemandem erzählen. Wer wäre da besser geeignet als sein Ehemann? „Er kontrollierte sogar meine Erregung. Wenn ich von uns und unserer Vergangenheit geträumt hatte war ich kurzzeitig erregt, aber sobald ich wach wurde, erwachte auch der Wächter und dämpfte mein Verlangen. Ich konnte ihn nur einschläfern, wenn ich zu viel getrunken hatte aber..."

"Aber wenn du zu viel getrunken hast, erregt dich auch nichts mehr. Ich verstehe. Rutsch rüber." Während Londo dem Befehl folgte, ging G'kar zur Tür des Krankenzimmers und verschloss sie. Das medizinische Personal konnte den Code zwar überbrücken, aber zumindest würde kein Leibwächter oder unerwarteter Besucher sie ungebeten überraschen können.

"Also werden wir...?" Londo hasste wie verzweifelt er klang, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen.

"Nur zum Teil." erwiderte G'kar und hob seine Hand um Londo davon abzuhalten ihn zu unterbrechen. "Der Rest wird warten müssen, bis du wieder gesund bist. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir einen Weg finden werden uns zumindest etwas Entspannung zu verschaffen." G'kar blieb vor dem Bett stehen, wo er sich schnell und effizient entkleidete.

Londos Augen verfolgten hungrig jede seiner Bewegungen und G'kar konnte fühlen, wie sein Körper auf die hitzigen Blicke reagierte. Der Centauri hätte schon früher etwas sagen sollen. G'kar wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie verzweifelt Londo nach dieser Zeit der Qual sein musste. Londo war genau wie G'kar ein sehr sinnliches Wesen und nicht mal den grundlegendsten Bedürfnissen Erleichterung verschaffen zu können, musste reinste Folter für ihn gewesen sein.

Aber das war jetzt vorbei. Sie waren wieder zusammen und G'kar würde nie wieder von Londos Seite weichen. Nie wieder. Niemals. G'kar zog die Decke von Londos Körper und kniete sich auf das Krankenbett. Er verlor keine Zeit und beugte sich über seinen Geliebten, um ihn zu küssen. Londo stöhnte unter den vertrauten Berührungen auf und fing an zu zittern, als G'kars Hände erfahren über seinen Körper wanderten. Die Berührungen begannen an Londos Hals an und endeten bei den bereits erregten Brachiarti, die sich schon unruhig unter Londos Nachthemd bewegten.

"Setz dich auf, damit wir die Kleidung loswerden können." murmelte G'kar gegen die Lippen von Londo und der Imperator stöhnte erneut auf. Seine Muskeln gehorchten noch immer nicht ganz wieder seinen Befehlen, aber fürs erste ignorierte er jeglichen Schmerz. Mit fachmännischem Griff, der deutlich G'kars Erfahrung mit dem Kleidungsstück demonstrierte, zog der Narn das Nachthemd über den Kopf seines Geliebten. Damit befreite er die sechs Brachiarti, die sich darunter immer ruheloser bewegt hatten. Gerade, als er das Nachthemd neben das Bett warf, umkreisten die ersten beiden Brachiarti seine Taille und versuchten ihn für einen weiteren Kuss näher zu ziehen.

G'kar war glücklich zu sehen, dass die Brachiarti von Londo bereits so aktiv waren. Obwohl er sehen konnte, dass der Centauri sich verzweifelt nach sexuellen Vergnügungen sehnte, hatte G'kar Langzeitfolgen durch die ständige Kontrolle des Wächters befürchtet. Zwar zeigten die Brachiarti noch keine direkten sexuellen Reaktionen, aber ihre erhöhte Beweglichkeit war bereits ein gutes Zeichen.

"Hast du irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche für den Augenblick?" erkundigte sich der Narn schließlich, nachdem er auch den zweiten Kuss unterbrochen hatte, um Londo wieder sanft zurück in die Kissen zu drücken. "Abgesehen von dem einen Wunsch, den du mir im Moment nicht erfüllen willst?" knurrte Londo und trug eine säuerliche Mine zur Schau.

G'kar verdrehte sein gesundes Auge. „Du hast mein Wort als Narn und als Krieger - meinetwegen sogar als Prophet, wenn das hilft - dass ich dir diesen Wunsch sofort erfüllen werde, sobald du wieder völlig gesund bist und wir in deinem Quartier sind. Du wirst Schwierigkeiten haben zu laufen, wenn das dein Wunsch ist. Aber für jetzt muss das hier reichen." Dann sah der Narn den Gesichtsausdruck seines Partners und fügte weniger harsch an: „Ich will dich wirklich nicht verletzen. Ich ertrage es nicht, dich in noch mehr Schmerzen zu sehen, insbesondere nicht, wenn ich weiß, dass ich der Grund für sie bin."

Londos Augen schlossen sich als er eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange spürte und er nickte abrupt. „Verzeih mir, G'kar. Tu, was du für richtig hältst, ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung. Ich scheine gerade nicht in der Verfassung zu sein, vernünftige Entscheidungen zu treffen."

"Einverstanden." nickte G'kar und zog Londo in einen weiteren, hungrigen Kuss. „Schließ einfach deine Augen und lass mich dich verwöhnen." Londo nickte folgsam und ließ seinen Kopf wieder zurücksinken. Er umschlang mit seinen Armen den Oberkörper des Narn, um seinem Geliebten so nahe wie möglich zu sein. Seine Brachiarti zeichneten derweil die Konturen des Narnkörpers nach, der so anders war als der eines Centauri.

G'kar verabscheute, dass er sich nach so langer Zeit der Abstinenz keine Zeit lassen konnte, das Ereignis gebührend zu genießen, aber die Zeit drängte. Gerne hätte er Stunden damit zugebracht, Londos Körper wieder zu erlernen oder jedem einzelnen der Brachiarti seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Aber er wusste, dass Londo noch zu schwach dafür war und außerdem war der Gedanke dabei erwischt zu werden, kein wirklich angenehmer.

Deshalb begann er seine erotisierende Reise zügig, indem er an Londos Lippen knabberte und darüber leckte. Von dort wanderte er weiter über dessen Kinn zu seinem Hals, dann weiter zum Schlüsselbein. Seine Hände ergriffen blind die zwei oberen Brachiarti und rieben sie sanft mit kundigen Händen, da sein Mund schon anderweitig beschäftig war. Centauri waren an ihrem Oberkörper besonders empfindlich und G'kar wusste, wie er Londo kosen musste, um maximale Effekte zu erzielen.

Londos Stöhnen erreichte einen gewissen Rhythmus und seine Hände zuckten und kratzen vorsichtig über die lederne Haut des Narn. Londo rollte seinen Kopf wie im Fieber hin und her undzerstörte damit seine sonst so ordentliche Frisur. Er hatte angefangen grau zu werden und das erinnerte G'kar daran, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war. Er verdoppelte seine Bemühungen, kehrte zu Londos Mund zurück und zog ihn in einen dieser atemraubenden Küsse, die tief in die Seele drangen. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen bemerkte er, wie die Brachiarti in seiner Hand erregt anschwollen. Londo schnurrte etwas in den Kuss hinein und als Belohnung drückte G'kar die Spitzen der beiden Brachiarti in einer besonders aufreizenden Weise.

Als G'kar schließlich die oberen zwei Brachiarti gegen die beiden mittleren eintauschte, wanderte sein Mund wieder zurück zu Londos Hals. Er fühlte wie ein erregtes Schaudern durch den ganzen Körper des Centauri wanderte und er grinste, als er die Bitte von den Lippen hörte, die normalerweise um nichts bitten mussten. Londo entblößte seinen Hals noch weiter und G'kar neigte seinen Kopf noch ein ganzes Stück weiter, um an der zarten Haut zu saugen.

Die Physiologie der Narn verhinderte eine eingehende Beschäftigung mit dem Thema der Knutschflecke. Ganz anders reagierte da die Haut der Centauri. G'kar hatte gelernt, dass normalerweise nur die besonders jungen Exemplare der anderen Rassen sich mit dem Thema beschäftigten, dass es aber auch ein paar wenige Ausnahmen gab. Londo war eine dieser Personen. Entgegen all dem Lamentieren darüber, dass sie vorsichtig sein mussten, hatte Londo ihn schon immer geradezu angefleht ihn immer wieder auf diese Art und Weise zu zeichnen.

Nachdem G'kar auch diesmal bereitwillig der Aufforderung nachgekommen war, ließ er seinen Mund weiter nach unten zum Schlüsselbein wandern, um dort eine weitere Markierung zu setzen. Er biss leicht in das zarte Fleisch und achtete darauf dabei die Haut nicht nachhaltig zu verletzen. Eine Infektion war sicherlich das letzte, was Londo jetzt gebrauchen konnte, also legte er wenigstens gebührende Sorgfalt an den Tag.

Der zweite Biss ließ Londo in einer Mischung aus Erregung und Schmerz aufheulen, aber G'kar wusste, dass es sich dabei um ein ausgesprochen positives Geräusch handelte. Dennoch sollten sie wahrscheinlich viel leiser sein, wenn sie verhindern wollten erwischt zu werden, aber auch er fühlte wie sich seine Kontrolle langsam aber sicher auflöste.

G'kar zischte überrascht und bog seinen Rücken durch, als das untere Paar der Brachiarti zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch glitt und begann seine dort verborgene Öffnung zu massieren. Ein warnendes Knurren verließ seine Kehle und Londo grinste verschmitzt, während auf seinen Augen ein vertrauter Schlafzimmerblick lag: „Mach dir keine Sorgen G'kar. Ich werde dich nicht dazu verführen, dein Versprechen zu brechen. Wir haben so oder so nichts hier, um das Eindringen zu erleichtern.

G'kar nickte, denn er vertraute darauf, dass Londo die Dinge nicht zu weit treiben würde. Wenn er richtig vorbereitet war, konnte G'kar bis zu drei Brachiarti gleichzeitig in sich aufnehmen, aber das brauchte viel Geduld auf beiden Seiten. Im Gegensatz zu den Körpern von Centauri konnte ein Narn-Mann nicht einfach so etwas in sich aufnehmen auch wenn er das Gefühl selbst sehr mochte.

G'kar grunzte und ein Schauder des puren Vergnügens durchlief seinen Körper, als sich einer der Brachiarti um die Wurzel seiner Erektion legte. Er konnte spüren, wie seine animalische Seite versuchte die Führung zu übernehmen und in einem verzweifelten Versuch sich zurückzuhalten, überraschter er Londo indem er sie beide drehte, sodass nun ihre Positionen vertauscht waren. Londo blinzelte überrascht und G'kar musste zweimal tief durchatmen um sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass er sprechen konnte.

„Können wir es so tun? Hast du genügend Kraft dafür?" keucht er und Londo nickte, da er eine Ahnung hatte, was mit G'kar los war. „Du bist schon eine ganze Weile lang mit niemandem mehr zusammen gewesen, nicht wahr?" Der Centauri klang überrascht.

„Ich hatte einfach kein Interesse." ließ ihn G'kar grunzend wissen. „Machst du jetzt weiter oder...?"

G'kar zog den Schluss des Satzes in die Länge, da Londo sich ohne weitere Umschweife zu bewegen begann. Er hatte erkannt, wie dünn es um G'kars Geduld bestellt war, deshalb zögerte er keine Sekunde länger. G'kar hatte für ihn seine Beine so weit geöffnete, dass er bequem dazwischen liegen konnte. Auf diese Weise drückte er G'kar mit seinem Gewicht tief in die Matratze und konnte damit seine animalische Seite kontrollieren. Londo stütze sich rechts und links neben G'kars Armen ab und stahl sich von dem Narn einen weiteren, kurzen Kuss, bevor er damit begann seine Hüfte zu rollen.

So sehr sie sich auch von Anfang an zueinander hingezogen gefühlt hatten, soviel Übung hatten sie benötigt, bis sie beide den Sex wirklich voll genießen konnten. Sie hatten neue Wege dafür finden müssen, wie man alle Brachiarti von Londo beschäftigte, da G'kar nicht über die natürlichen Gegenstücke an seinem Körper verfügte. Sie hatten allerdings beide ihren Spaß daran gehabt, sich dabei in Kreativität zu üben. Jetzt brachte sie all ihr Wissen gekonnt zum Einsatz.

Londo konzentrierte sich und schlang die zwei unteren Brachiarti um G'kars Erregung. Die zwei mittleren wanden sich um G'kars Körper, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. G'kar, der mit dieser Position sehr vertraut war, nickte und legte seine Hände aneinander, sodass sie ein einladendes „V" bildeten. Recht zügig schlängelten sich dann auch die beiden oberen Brachiarti in den so entstandenen, engen Kanal. Sie lieferten als einzige die Zeugungsflüssigkeit und es erwies sich stets als geschickt, diese aufzufangen. Praktisch sofort beugte sich Londo wieder nach vorne, sodass G'kar die Gelegenheit bekam, wieder an seinem Hals zu saugen.

Gerade als sie anfingen sich in dem alten, vertrauten Rhythmus gegeneinander zu reiben, zuckte Londo vor G'kars Berührungen zurück. Doch es war schon zu spät und er vergoss seine Samenflüssigkeit in einem Moment der vollkommenen Glückseligkeit über G'kars Finger und Oberkörper.

Als er sich auf die Brust seines überraschten Partners sinken ließ, errötete er ein wenig um die Nase. „Das war nicht gerade raffiniert..." Er spürte G'kar unter sich lachen und obwohl er schrecklich verlegen war über seinen Mangel an Kontrolle, musste auch er grinsen.

„Schau mal, wir wissen doch beide, dass es für dich sehr lange her ist." tröstete ihn G'kar und strich sanft über Londos Rücken. Londo brummte noch immer verstimmt als G'kar versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen und murmelte: „Liegen bleiben."

"Was?" fragte G'kar verwirrt.

„Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig." sagte Londo und lockerte den Griff seiner Brachiarti um G'kars immer noch harter Erektion. Als Londo an G'kars Körper entlang rutschte, begriff der Narn was sein Partner im Begriff war zu tun. Mit einem festen Griff an die Schulter hielt er ihn auf. „Tu das nicht." sagte er und Londo blickte überrascht zu ihm auf.

„Aber du liebst es." erwiderte Londo verwirrt durch den Widerwillen seines Partners.

„Ja." gab G'kar sanft lächelnd zu „Besonders, wenn du es für mich tust."

„Aber?"

„Aber ich will nicht, dass du es hier tust, wo andere Centauri uns sehen könnten."

Londo seufzte. „Ich dachte, dass wir diese Diskussion längst hinter uns gelassen hätten." Dieses Thema war schon seit je her ein Streitpunkt zwischen den beiden gewesen. „Du bist ein Narn, G'kar. Wenn es mir also möglich ist und es mir zudem auch noch gefällt, werde ich dir auch auf jene Weise Vergnügen bereiten, wie es die Narn lieben."

„Ich bezweifle ja gar nicht mehr, dass du es nicht auch genießt Londo. Ich möchte bloß nicht, dass du dein Gesicht vor deinen Leuten verlierst. Ich akzeptiere ja, dass sie von unserer Beziehung erfahren sollten, aber..." Doch dieses Mal war Londo fest entschlossen. Er akzeptierte, dass sie mit anstrengenderem Sex warten mussten, aber in diesem Punkt würde er nicht nachgeben.

„G'kar, bist du wirklich gerade dabei mit mir darüber zu streiten? Nur, weil meine Leute zu eingefahren sind, um zu erkennen wie lustvoll es sein kann, einen anderen mit seinem Mund zu verwöhnen, muss ich noch lange nicht das im Bett tun, was die für angebracht oder richtig halten."

Er spürte, wie sich ein neuer Protest auf G'kars Lippen formte, aber er schaute so verärgert drein, dass sich G'kars Mund wortlos von selbst wieder schloss.

Londo sah ihn triumphierend an und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Großer Schöpfer, er hatte manchmal wochenlang davon geträumt, dies für seinem Ehemann zu tun, und er spürte, wie ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief. Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung hatte er sich damals strikt dagegen gesträubt es überhaupt zu versuchen, weil die Gesellschaft der Centauri sehr strenge Regeln gegen solches Verhalten hatte. G'kar hatte ihn nur einmal unwissend danach gefragt, aber als er begriff, dass dies keinesfalls eine übliche Praktik für Centauri war, hatte er nie wieder danach gefragt. Auf Centauri Prime taten so etwas nur Prostituierte, aber irgendwie ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht mehr los. G'kar hatte so enttäuscht ausgesehen, als er vehement abgelehnt hatte. Umso erstaunlicher war es, dass der Narn entgegen seiner üblichen Art nicht nachbohrte. Außerdem wusste Londo, dass G'kar schon mehr als ein Mal über seinen Schatten gesprungen war, um Londo eine Freude zu machen. Letztendlich bot er es von sich aus erneut an und hatte diese Entscheidung nie bereut. Tatsächlich liebte er es sogar, G'kar auf diesem Weg zu einer zusammenhanglosen, zitternden Masse zu reduzieren, indem er ihn einfach nur mit seiner Zunge berührte. Er hatte sogar Geschmack an der bitteren, orangefarbenen Flüssigkeit gefunden, die Narn bei ihrem Orgasmus produzierten. Manchmal hatte Londo das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang auf G'kar gewartet hatte.

Endlich kam er an seinem Ziel an. Vor ihm ragte die ockerfarbene und grün gesprenkelte Erektion mit der pilzförmigen Spitze auf und bettelte praktisch darum verwöhnt zu werden. Hungrig beugte Londo sich vor und strich mit der Zunge über die glitzernde Spitze. G'kar über ihm ließ einen erstickten Schrei vernehmen und krallte sich mit der Faust in die Bettwäsche. Der Narn hatte nur ein einziges Mal den Fehler gemacht, gierig nach dem Kopf des Centauri zu greifen. Es ist unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er in dieser Nacht auf dem Sofa geschlafen hatte.

„Zerstöre niemals das Haar eines Centauri-Mannes, noch nicht einmal in äußerster Leidenschaft." Sollte G'kar jemals wieder ein Buch schreiben – G'Quan möge ihn vor solch einer Dummheit bewahren – wäre es ein Leitfaden für Narn: „Über die Bettetikette der Centauri." Der Teil mit den Haaren wäre dann die allem zugrunde liegende und stets zu befolgende: Regel Nummer Eins.

Er würde wahrscheinlich dafür getötet werden. Durch die Hände/Tentakel mehrerer Völker.

G'kars Überlegungen wurden durch Londo unterbrochen, der sich schließlich nach unten neigte und seine Erregung gänzlich in den Mund nahm. Seinen Lippen entfuhr ein Narn-Fluch und Londo summte sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Die Vibrationen des Summens schossen wie ein Blitz durch G'kars Körper und er stöhnte hilflos auf. Noch versuchte er seine Hüfte still zu halten, damit Londos Lippen ihren üblichen Zauber auf ihn wirken konnten, aber sein Partner erahnte seinen Wunsch und ermunterte ihn dazu, zuzustoßen.

Das würde ihn sehr schnell an den Rand seines Orgasmus bringen, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen, als er der Einladung folgte und sich bald gänzlich in seiner Leidenschaft verlor. Er erreichte seinen Höhepunkt mit einem weiteren Schrei und schnurrte schon bald danach zufrieden, als er spürte wie er sauber geleckt wurde.

Beide fühlten sich danach völlig fertig und müde, aber als der Centauri sich schließlich neben G'kar auf das Bett plumpsen ließ, sah der Narn, dass etwas mit Londo ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Er hatte so etwas schon länger erwartet, deshalb zog er Londo einfach nur wortlos in seine Arme und fing an, beruhigend über seinen Rücken zu streicheln.

…

Dr. Franklin war wirklich sauer, als er das Schloss der Intensivstation öffnete. Er hatte G'kar mehr als ein Mal gewarnt, da er um die leidenschaftliche Natur der Narn und Centauri wusste. Beide Völker neigten dazu, sich viel zu schnell überanzustrengen, wenn es um die körperlichen Liebschaften ging. Deswegen hatte er sämtliche sexuellen Praktiken untersagt, bis sein Patient völlig geheilt sein würde. Jetzt hatten ihm aber seine Instrumente gezeigt, dass genau das in der Intensivstation passiert sein muss. Die verschlossene Türe war nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür und er knurrte, als er wütend in das Zimmer stapfte.

Er blieb allerdings abrupt stehen, als er die beiden Ex-Botschafter erblickte. G'kar blickte zwar kurz auf, als Stephen in die Krankenstation kam, aber er reagierte nicht weiter auf ihn. Stephen begriff auch recht schnell den Grund dafür: Londo war sich noch nicht darüber bewusst, dass jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte. G'kar schoss Stephen einen warnenden Blick zu und ignorierte ihn dann, als er damit fortfuhr seinen zitternden Geliebten im Arm zu halten. Der Centauri weinte wie ein kleines Kind und der Anblick zehrte an Stephens Fassung.

Also beschloss er, dass sein Vortrag auch bis zum nächsten Tag warten konnte. Im Moment war es viel wichtiger, dass Londo endlich seinen emotionalen Schmerz losließ. Nur so konnte er wirklich gänzlich heilen und wieder zu seinem Leben zurückkehren. Stephen bezweifelte keine Sekunde, dass ihm G'kar dabei der beste psychische Beistand sein würde, auf den Londo hoffen konnte.

…

**14. Kapitel : Anträge über Anträge**

Momentan saß Lennier an der Computer-Konsole in Virs Quartier und starrte fassungslos auf den Bildschirm. Natürlich hatte er vieles über Geschichte und politische Hintergründe der Völker gelernt, als er noch Delenns Attaché war. Aber als Minbari wartete man mit dem Sex üblicherweise bis kurz vor der Hochzeit, deshalb hatte er sich nie wirklich über die biologischen Hintergründe informiert. Das bedauerte er jetzt allerdings zum allerersten Mal.

Nach seinen Gesprächen mit Sheridan, Londo und G'kar rasten seine Gedanken. Er hatte sofort mit Vir darüber sprechen wollen, um herauszufinden, ob da wirklich mehr zwischen ihnen sein konnte, aber sein Freund war noch nicht da, als er dessen Räume erreichte. Das beunruhigte Lennier etwas, denn es war bereits spät in der Nacht. Andererseits war Vir wahrscheinlich einfach noch sehr betrübt wegen dem missglückten Annäherungsversuch und arbeitete jetzt die Nacht hindurch, um sich von seinem eigenen Schmerz etwas abzulenken.

Lennier kannte den Tür-Code und nutzte ihn, um sich selbst in die Gemächer zu lassen. Nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte, machte er sich bereit, um zu meditieren, bis Vir zurück kommen würde. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht auch nur eine einzige Sekunde lang konzentrieren, deshalb begann er nach einer alternative Beschäftigung zu suchen. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an ein Gespräch, das er einmal mit Londo geführt hatte über dessen Physiologie... Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Er verschaffte sich Zugang zur Datenbank und begann zu recherchieren.

Als Besucher auf der Heimatwelt der Minbari hätte er nie Zugriff auf all diese Daten bekommen, vor allem nicht über die Physiologie der Minbari selbst, aber Centauri hatten offenbar kaum Bedenken in dieser Sache. Sie waren recht großzügig mit den Informationen und Lennier fand sogar einige nützliche Videodateien.

Das war genau die Situation, in der Vir ihn schließlich fand, als er sein Quartier betrat. Der junge Centauri blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte verständnislos auf seinen nächtlichen Besucher.

„Ich dachte du seist schon lange abgeflogen."

„Ich..." Lennier wollte eigentlich anders antworten, sagte aber stattdessen „habe mit Sheridan gesprochen. Es besteht für mich keine Notwendigkeit mehr zu gehen."

„Er hat dir vergeben." stellt Vir wenig überrascht fest und Lennier nickte leicht in Anerkennung der Wahrheit.

„Und was willst du jetzt von mir, Lennier? Warum bist du hier?" fragte Vir schließlich. Lennier konnte deutlich sehen, wie müde sein Freund war und bereute es, ihn noch zu so später Stunde gestört zu haben.

"Es ist nicht so wichtig, Vir. Wir können auch morgen noch darüber reden, wenn wir beide geschlafen haben und..."

„Lennier..." knurrte Vir und Lennier war von der Intensität der Gefühle des Centauri erneut verblüfft. Er wusste natürlich, dass auch ein so nettes Geschöpf wie Vir bissig sein konnte, wenn er dementsprechend motiviert war und keinen anderen Ausweg wusste. Auch er hatte natürlich von Virs Ausbruch im Zocaloo gehört. Trotzdem musste Lennier sich normalerweise nicht mit Virs gefährlicheren Seiten auseinandersetzen. „Hör endlich auf mir auszuweichen und sag mir einfach, was du hier willst." fuhr Vir schließlich fort und seine Augen blitzten mit schlecht unterdrückter Wut.

Lennier runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin nicht auf der Flucht. In Wirklichkeit bin ich hier, um dir mitzuteilen, dass ich so lange hier bleiben werden, wie du es zulässt und..." er holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen wobei er eilig hinzufügte. „…ich werde außerdem deinen Antrag akzeptieren."

Vir starrte ihn unverwandt an. „Was akzeptierst du?" Er klang sichtlich verwirrt. Lennier musste trotz Nervosität und durch seine Adern rauschende Erregung grinsen. „Ich akzeptiere deinen Antrag mich formell zu umwerben. Wenn du möchtest, können wir schon morgen mit den ersten Ritualen beginnen."

„Aber... warum?"

„Weil du Recht hattest, Vir."

„Ich hatte Recht?" fragte Vir und machte den Eindruck eines Fisches auf dem Trockendock.

„Ja. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es immer leicht mit mir sein wird, Vir. Meine Schuldgefühle sitzen noch immer tief und ich kann sie noch nicht vollständig hinter mir lassen. Nicht jetzt, vielleicht nie. Aber du verstehst mich. Eigentlich frage ich mich manchmal, ob du der Einzige bist, der mich je wirklich verstanden hat, trotz der ganzen Unterschiede. Ich dachte immer, dass Delenn mich verstehen würde, aber..." Lennier verstummte, ließ die Schultern sinken und schaute weg.

Vir nickte verständnisvoll, auch wenn der Minbari das nicht sehen konnte. „Aber wenn sie wirklich verstanden hätte, was du durch gemacht hast, dann hätte sie dein Fehlverhalten kommen sehen müssen. Und das hat sie nicht."

„Du weißt, auf was du dich mit mir einlässt, nicht wahr?" Lenniers Stimme war sehr leise und angefüllt mit selten ausgedrückten Emotionen. „Ich liebe sie noch immer, Vir, trotz allem. Ich kann nicht aufhören sie zu lieben. Ich weiß nicht wer ich bin, wenn ich aufhöre in sie verliebt zu sein."

Vir nickte wieder. „Centauri haben keine Probleme damit."

Lennier sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

Vir lächelte und plötzlich sah er viel älter und weiser aus. „Centauri Gesetze ermöglichen es uns mehrmals zu heiraten. Damit erkennen wir an, dass Gefühle sich im Laufe der Zeit ändern können und dass man durchaus zwei Personen zur gleichen Zeit aus unterschiedlichen Gründen lieben kann. Natürlich handeln wir nicht immer so, besonders nicht der Adel, der diese Gesetze zur Machtsicherung nutzt, aber dies ist der ursprüngliche Grundgedanke dahinter."

„Also wirst du auch andere Partner heiraten wollen?" Lennier war sich nicht sicher, wie er auf diese Aussicht reagieren sollte, obwohl er sich eigentlich darüber freuen sollte, dass Vir ihm überhaupt den Hof machen wollte.

„Eigentlich bin ich sogar schon einmal verheiratet, Lennier. Es war einen arrangierte Ehe und wir haben nie wirklich... ähm... die Ehe vollzogen. Sie lebt ihr Leben und ich lebe meines und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich definitiv niemals die Lust verspüren werde, diese Fakten auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu verändern. Sie ist krank im Kopf, wenn du mich fragst... aber das ist eine andere Geschichte und jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt oder Ort, um sie zu erzählen. Ich habe mir immer nur eine einzige Person gewünscht, die ich lieben kann und die mich möglicherweise mit der Zeit ebenfalls lieben wird. Ich weiß, dass Minbari nur einmal in ihrem Leben heiraten und ich hab auch vieles über eure Bräuche und Rituale nachgelesen: Anderes musst du mich wohl selbst lehren, auch im Bezug auf die Verlobungsrituale."

An dieser Stelle errötete Vir etwas um die Nase und fügte schließlich hinzu: „Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass es in Minbari-Kreisen als sehr unhöflich betrachtet wird, mit jemanden anderen zu schlafen als mit seinem Ehepartner. Deshalb möchte ich dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen: ich bin zwar verheiratet, habe aber bis zum heutigen Tag trotzdem keusch gelebt."

Lennier starrte Vir überrascht an, der es nicht gewohnt war, derart offen über all diese Dinge zu sprechen. „Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, Vir. Wenn wir beide das wirklich tun wollen, sollten wir uns gegenseitig die Rituale beider Rassen lehren. Aber wir können auch später besprechen, wofür die einzelnen Rituale stehen werden. Du weißt, dass sie wahrscheinlich über einen ganzen Jahreszyklus hinausgehen werden, nicht wahr?"

Vir nickte. „Ja. Ich hatte gehofft..." die Röte in seinem Gesicht wurde dunkler, aber Vir fand dennoch den Mut weiterzusprechen "...dass du bis dahin vielleicht jemanden wie mich wirklich haben möchtest..." Vir hatte nicht auf Lennier geachtet, als er sprach und war sich deswegen auch nicht darüber bewusst, dass dieser aufgestanden war. Er platzierte sich direkt vor ihm und zwang ihn so dazu ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich werde das nur einmal sagen, Vir Cotto, also hör gut zu. Wenn du es auch nur noch ein einziges Mal wagen solltest, das Aussehen meines Verlobten zu beleidigen, werde ich sofort gehen und nie wiederkommen. Du bist das freundlichste, süßeste Geschöpf, das ich je getroffen habe und in meinen Augen siehst du sehr gut aus."

Vir war überrascht über die Vehemenz in Lenniers Stimme, aber zum Ende hin konnte er nicht anders und musste ungläubig schnauben. „Und ich dachte immer, Minbari lügen nicht." Lennier war noch immer ganz ernst, als er darauf antwortete. „Das ist richtig."

Virs Blick war noch immer ungläubig. „Hast du dich überhaupt je für einen anderen Mann interessiert, bevor ich dich nach der Verlobung gefragt habe?"

„Nein." gab Lennier wahrheitsgemäß zu. „Aber neben ihr habe ich mich überhaupt nie für jemand anderen interessiert. Nachdem ich mir aber die Freiheit genommen habe, auf eure Datenbank zuzugreifen, bin ich über meine eigenen Reaktionen überrascht. Ich habe deinem Computer genutzt, um nach Informationen über eure Physiologie zu suchen und..." hier musste er verlegen schlucken und er wies auch wieder mehr Flecken auf als üblich „ich fand die bereit gestellten Informationen… höchst interessant."

Vir blickte auf den nun dunklen Bildschirm und überprüfte heimlich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus den Zustand von Lenniers Erregung. Er begann unwillkürlich zu grinsen, als er begriff was er da sah: „Es hat dich erregt." stellte Vir schließlich fest und Lennier zwang sich die Wahrheit mit einem Nicken zu beantworten.

"Was hast du gelesen?" fragte Vir noch immer amüsiert und interessiert.

Lennier gab einen kleinen beschämten Laut von sich, aber er zeigte tapfer auf den Computerterminal. Vir packte Lennier bei seiner Hand und zog ihn zu dem Bildschirm.

„Dann lass uns doch einfach mal gemeinsam einen Blick darauf werden. Oh ja, ich verstehe..."

**...**

Schließlich kam der Tag, an dem Londo endlich aus den Fängen eines immer noch verärgerten Dokter Franklin befreit wurde. Für ihr spontanes Liebesintermezzo hatte er Londo zwei Tage länger als ursprünglich vereinbart auf der Intensivstation behalten. Londo und G'kar hatten das mit ihrer üblichen Gelassenheit hingenommen.

Will heißen sie hatte getobt, gestritten und gejammert. Ohne Erfolg natürlich.

Endlich war der lang ersehnte Tag da und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Londos Quartier. Der Centauri Imperator würde dort eine weitere Überraschung erleben. Er sah die Veränderung seiner Gemächer sofort als er mit G'kar an seiner Seite eintrat. Sein Gemach erinnerte nun zu gleichen Teilen an ein Narn-Quartier wie an ein Centauri-Quartier. Londo drehte sich um und starrte G'kar fragend an, der bloß nichtssagend grinste. Dann deutete er auf die vier anderen Personen im Raum.

„Vir?" fragte Londo schließlich verblüfft.

„Imperator Mollari. Als ihr Stellvertreter während ihrer Genesung sah ich es als meine Pflicht an, einige Fehler unserer Vorfahren zu beheben. Da wir uns nun der Allianz anschließen werden, mussten so oder so einige Gesetze an die Bedingungen der Allianz angeknüpft werden. Deshalb sind vom heutigen Tage an Beziehungen zwischen Centauri und jeder anderen Rasse nicht nur erlaubt, sondern werden in Zukunft auch gefördert. Londo sah hin- und hergerissen aus, als er dies hörte. „Das hättest du nicht für mich tun sollen, mein Freund." sagte er schließlich und schaute weg. „Unser Volk wird das niemals akzeptieren..."

Vir hatte den Schneid den Monolog des Imperators zu unterbrechen, was das Anheben einiger Augenbrauen verursachte. „Und da liegen Sie vollkommen falsch, Londo. Da ich wusste, dass sie mir nicht so einfach glauben würden, habe ich ihren Premierminister Rufalo und zwei ihrer Leibgardisten darum gebeten, ihnen offen ihre Meinung zu sagen. Alle drei wissen, dass sie weder von mir noch von ihnen irgendetwas Schlimmes zu befürchten haben, egal, was sie jetzt sagen. Ich habe ihnen das sogar schriftlich mitgeteilt." Die drei erwähnten Personen traten einen Schritt vor und verbeugten sich vor ihrem Imperator.

„Na schön. Was ist eure Meinung zur Änderung der Gesetze?", fragte Londo und sah die drei streng an.

Rufalo lächelte tatsächlich freundlich und neigte seinen Kopf, als er eröffnete. „Ich habe sogar dabei geholfen, ihr Quartier als Überraschung neu einzurichten, Imperator."

Londo nickte seinem alten Freund zu und schaute dann auf die Wachen. Diese schienen weit weniger eifrig ihre Meinung kundzutun, da sie alle auch schon zu Zeiten von Cartagia gedient hatten. Sie waren nicht gewohnt, dass man sie nicht nur nach ihrer Meinung fragte, sondern auch noch versicherte, dass ihnen egal was sie sagten nichts geschehen würde. Schließlich fand der eine seinen Mut und verbeugte sich, als er erklärte: „Es waren ihre Freunde, Imperator, die uns geholfen haben Centauri Prime zu befreien. Wie könnten wir sie nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen?"

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sah er nichts als die Wahrheit in den Worten des Leibgardisten und war auf einmal sprachlos. Genau in diesem Moment entschied G'kar nun auch das Wort zu ergreifen. Er verbeugte sich in einer sehr alten, traditionellen Art der Centauri. Londos Mund war plötzlich ganz trocken und er musste sich an einer der nahegelegen Schubladen festkrallen, als G'kar ihn in perfektem Centauri ansprach: „Wirst du mir die größte Ehre zuteilwerden lassen und mit mir zusammen unter den Schwerter gehen?"

Für eine schmerzlich lange Minute wagte keiner von ihnen zu atmen als ihre Gedanken rasten.

Dann nickte Londo und lächelte.

„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein."

**...**

**Epilog: Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende... und darüber hinaus.**

"Ehemaliger Anla'Shok Cole, bist du damit fertig deine Freunde in ihrem neuesten Krieg zu beobachten?"

Marcus, der auf einer Wolke saß, hatte sein Augenmerk noch immer auf die glücklichen Paare gerichtet als Neroon ihn ansprach. Er stellte die Schüssel mit Popcorn beiseite und stand auf.

„Warum bist du auf einmal so formell, ehemaliger Shai Alyt Neroon?" frotzelte er.

„Weil meine Eltern uns auf Wolke 732 zum Abendessen erwarten, um dich endlich kennenzulernen. Sie sind vor ein paar Stunden angekommen und sind nun bereit für deine Ankündigung."

„Warte mal. Was meinst du mit „deiner Ankündigung"? Warst es nicht _du_ der _mich_ gefragt hat?"

„Lass uns nicht so pingelig mit den Details sein." versuchte Neroon einzulenken.

„Pingelig? Ich brauche diese ganzen Rituale nicht, Neroon. Ich weiß auch so, dass ich dich liebe und brauch ganz sicher nicht die Erlaubnis eines anderen, bevor ich dir einen Antrag mache."

Neroon verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, aber das ist nicht, wie meine Eltern in dieser Angelegenheit denken. Du kennst sie noch nicht so, wie ich sie kenne Zha'aia (mein Herz). Es wird deutlich weniger anstrengend für uns werden, wenn wir einfach den Regeln folgen."

Marcus seufzte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Weißt du wann meine Familie eintreffen wird?"

„Das letzte, was ich hörte war, dass sie direkt in dem Motel neben unserer Wolke abgestiegen sind und uns dort auch heute Abend erwarten werden.

Marcus seufzte wieder schwer. „Ich liebe sie wirklich, aber ihnen zu erklären warum ich einen Minbari heiraten will, wird einige Zeit dauern. Nur William wird es verstehen, zumindest hoffe ich das." Neroon kam bis an den Rand der Wolke, auf der Marcus bisher gesessen hatte. „Verzweifle nicht Zha'aia. Sie werden schon sehen, dass wir füreinander geschaffen sind und... in Valens Namen!" Neroon machte große Augen und starrte hinab ins Treiben der Sterblichen.

„Was ist denn los?" Marcus stellte sich neben seinen zukünftigen Ehemann und blickte hinunter auf Centauri Prime. Er versuchte herauszufinden, was dieser wohl gerade skandalöses erblickt hatte, um so überrascht zu klingen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Narn so gelenkig sind."

Marcus wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase als er auch sah, wovon Neroon sprach. „Ja und ziemlich einfallsreich auch. Aber Londo scheint dem ja in nichts nachzustehen."

Neroons Augen wurden noch größer, als etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. „Valen! Das ist eines der Dinge, die ich ganz sicher nie erfahren wollte. Woher weiß Vir so gut, wie man einen Minbari erregen kann? Lennier sieht ziemlich glücklich aus."

„Wo... oh... ähm... Igitt. Das muss ich jetzt wirklich nicht sehen…" sagte Marcus tiefrot im Gesicht.

Neroon kicherte. „Was ist dein Problem, Anla'Shok? Hast du kein Interesse daran zu erfahren, wie es die N'Thil'Zha tut?"

„Oh halt den Mund. Wenn du allerdings lieber weiter spannen möchtest anstatt dich mit mir zu beschäftigen..." gab Marcus zu bedenken.

„Nein." gab Neroon zu und wand sich schließlich von ihren persönlichen Pornos ab. „Ich würde viel lieber unsere eigene Show starten, Zha'aia."

„Ich befürchte das muss warten, bis wir unsere Eltern getroffen haben." sagte Marcus und sah dabei wirklich zerknirscht aus.

Neroon seufzte und zog seinen Geliebten in eine Umarmung. Marcus folgte bereitwillig und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sodass er den sanften Kuss empfangen konnte. Dieser war keusch uns süß und ganz plötzlich hatten beide es sehr eilig endlich die ganzen Formalitäten zu erledigen.

Sie unterbrachen den Kuss und Neroon steckte lächelnd seine Hand aus „Sollen wir?"

Marcus nickte, nahm die angebotene Hand und sie machten sich auf ihren Weg in die Zukunft.

******...**

******Endloses Ende**

**Fertig überarbeitet am 21. März 2012**

59 Seite


End file.
